Losing My Angel
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: At somepoint you have to move on right? I mean, theres that girl that you'll always love, but at the end of the day, sometimes loving her even though she's gone is unfortunitely not enough...RR. Lots of Jommy Fluff!
1. Beginning Of The Past

**Untitled 277**

Disclaimer:I do not own Instant Star, nor do I own the song "Come On Over" Instant Star owns themselves, as do Alexz and Tim. I do, however, own this story! (Besides, Tommy wouldn't have left if I owned I/S!)

_I can not express how many time I've written this down…the night of the accident comes back to me some times….but most of the time I just choose to push it out of my mind…I mean yeah, she was my life…But she left me 2 beautiful children to take care of…I wonder if she knows how well they're doing in school…If she wishes she could come back? Mmmm…But if I wallow in my own misery for too long, I forget that it's time to work…But we used to work together…and they the unthinkable happened…but the girl is my life, and she would want me to go on with life…_

_**Flashback**_

**_"Hey, Quinc….whatcha thinking about?" She sat down next to the dark-haired hottie in the sound booth. _**

"_**Nothing of your interest, Harrison…you hear the new single?"**_

"_**Uh…whose?...Last I heard, some ex boy-bander was trying to break onto the scene with some song titled "When the Stars Go Blue" with his girlfriend….you know anything about that?"**_

"_**Uh…no not really…but I heard the single's pretty hot….and guess who was number one on TRL today with their new single?"**_

"_**You?"**_

"_**WHITE LINES! NUMBER ONE! JUDE, that rocks!" Kwest walked in the room, and ruined the moment Tommy had built up.**_

"_**What!...Tommy?"**_

"_**Yeah, girl….it's a hot hit…It might go platinum with out you…" He gave a solemn smile, and gave her a congratulatory hug. **_

"_**Now get in there, so we can get a great album out, so it can go platinum, and gold, and all those other things…"**_

_**She smiled and then walked to the sound booth, waiting for the signal.**_

"**_5, 4, 3, 2, …." He pointed at her._**

"Baby come on over tonight, we can make it all right  
Take a piece of my heart.  
And go from the start.  
Baby come on over tonight.  
We can make it all right.  
Boy there's no one like you.  
Do you feel it too.

You say that you want me.  
Again and again.  
You say that you need me.  
To be more than just you're friend.  
So I thought about it.  
And may be you're right.  
I've been checking your records.  
And they seem all right.

Baby come on over tonight, we can make it all right  
Take a piece of my heart.  
And go from the start.  
Baby come on over tonight.  
We can make it all right.  
Boy there's no one like you.  
Do you feel it too.

_So when we get together.  
If just for a while.  
Let's make it happen.  
Don't waste any time.  
And now I need to find out.  
What you're about so come over tonight let's sort this out?._

_Baby come on over tonight, we can make it all right  
Take a piece of my heart.  
And go from the start.  
Baby come on over tonight.  
We can make it all right.  
Boy there's no one like you.  
Do you feel it too…."_

"**_That was great girl…." Tommy smiled as she came out of the sound booth. _**

"_**I'll take this to Darius…" Kwest walked out of the room.**_

"_**God, I thought he'd never leave!" Jude jumped im Tommy's arms, and kissed him. **_

"_**So…6 months tomorrow…wanna do anything special?"**_

"_**Aww…You remembered…." She pecked him on the lips.**_

"_**I….I wanna have fun tomorrow….and not have to come to the studio…"**_

"_**Well, I think I can squeeze in both…concidering we're both off tomorrow…."**_

"_**What? We're supposed to be-"**_

"_**She…I talked to D… he agreed to let us have the day off tomorrow…."**_

_**She smiled and kissed him again, as Kwest re-entered the room.**_

"_**Can't you two wait atleast until I leave?"**_

"_**We waited till you left the studio…" Jude turn around, and Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his head on the top of hers.**_

"_**Well, we're gonna go… inspiration is needed!" Jude grabbed her journal off the stand as the walked out of the office, hand in hand.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_I dropped the kids off at school, and walked into the bedroom, where all the open boxes sat. The scars were still too far open to get rid of it all…but I knew I had to do it eventually. I bent down and grabbed the first box of journals…_

_Flashback_

"_God…how many of these do you have?"_

"_About 40…I've been writing since I was 10…"_

"_Ugh…you're gonna kill me in these next 50 years, aren't you?"_

"_Yes….I plan to drive you straight to your grave, with me following…"_

_She laughed, and tossed a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her…_

_Flashback Ends_

_I flipped through the last journal she'd been working on… There was a mix up of words….but in the top corner of the first page, there were several names written._

_Little Tommy Q Luvs Jude Harrison…And Ms. Instant Star Luvs Little Tommy Q_

_JHQ & TQ's kids names (Or atleast what I want Tommy and I to name them…)_

_JC….Jennifer Catherine…_

_TJ…Thomas John Quincy, Jr…..It has a nice ring to it…. TJ…_

_Yeah….it did…. And it still does… But then there's the angry songs from when she was mad….or when we were fighting…or she was being hormonal…those were the worst…Let's face it…we're both stubborn…_

_I mean… Who isn't though…but that girl…was my world… and now…after 15 years, those 2 will finally know why I loved her so much…. _


	2. Broken Promises But You Don't

**_Chapter 2- Broken Promises…But You Don't Really Mind_**

Disclaimer Thinger: Okay, so obviously I do not own "The Scientist". The scientist is owned by Coldplay, and their writers…I don't own Tim or Alexz or Instant Star…they all own themselves….Any way, I'll get this on the road!

_Ugh…Old age was getting to me…2 fifteen year olds living with a 41 year- old…Some days I wish she were here to help…like the days when T won't get out of bed…Or when Jen went on her first date last year…yeah, that was a fun one…I think TJ and JC did over time that night…playing the children, and mom telling dad to back off…And god,…The mornings when Jen won't get out of bed because "She just wants to die…" That's easy… "I hurt your mom just as much at your age…trust me, I'd know… I felt the pain too…" _

_There are times where they'll ask me if I want to go see her with them…they go together…but me? No…I think it'd be too hard to go with them…today will be the first time…But half the stuff I still have…Jen will go off to an all girls school, as per her request, and some help from Sadie and Liam…she'll leave in 2 weeks…How I'll handle it, I have no clue…Let me tell you…she's her mother's daughter…with my eyes, of course…She's got the voice of an angel…and she's just as stubborn…but she's got my feelings…hide's them behind a steel wall…But we break each other down…Tom…he's easy…but he's also the guy taking 4 girls out in a week…That one…he'll cause enough trouble before the end of the year…but she'll tell me how to figure it out…_

_**Flashback**_

**_ "Hey, girl…what'cha workin' on?"_**

_**She sat on the front porch of the farmhouse, strumming a few notes on her guitar.**_

"_**Trying to get out a song…but it's just not coming…I dunno what to do…"**_

"_**Let me see…." He looked at the song, but couldn't come up with anything. From there, somehow they launched into a fight about how he spends so much time working with her music, that they never have time for each other…That was a fight that lasted for about 3 days…**_

_**3 Days Later**_

"_**Hey, girl, come here…" She walked over and sat next to me. **_

"_**What? I've got music to write, Quincy…"**_

"_**I've got a song I want you to hear…."**_

"_**Okay…"**_

_**I began to play, but then stopped.**_

"_**What Quincy? I don't have all day?"**_

"_**Play…on your guitar…."  
"Fine…" She strummed along as I played on the piano….**_

"**_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are,  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
And tell you I set you apart,  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions,  
Oh lets go back to the start,  
Running in circles, coming in tails,  
Heads on a science apart,_**

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
Pulling the puzzles apart,  
Questions of science, science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart,  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start,  
Running in circles, chasing tails,  
Coming back as we are**_

**_Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard,  
I'm going back to the start"_**

_**Tommy opened his eyes, and saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" **_

_**She sat there, not knowing what to say.**_

"**_I…I'm sorry too…I over reacted..."_**

_**They kissed, and then he put the newly recorded song onto a Compact Disc, and set it in a box with all his other demos.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_You know…sometimes we spent so much time fighting, that we could've spent happy…it was amazing that we didn't kill each other…I miss my girl though…I wish I could have her back some, no, most days…There are days where I keep myself busy, so that I don't have to think about how much I miss her…After the age of 13, the twins' friends started throwing them parties…And then it got hard…I didn't have things to do that would take up the time during that day…so I'd write all day…or I'd work my As off in the studio…It was easier than sitting at home, and being surrounded by all these pictures…Like that one…there on the dresser…We'd taken it the day of the wedding…She was beautiful in her gown… "Simple, but elegant" as she'd put it…she didn't want something all frilly with feathers and flowers, just something simple, but something that she stood out in…And when she couldn't find it in stores, she eventually persuaded Kat into making it for her…_

_Any way…Jen asked me to pick out some things of Ju-…Her mothers that she could take up to school. She didn't want to leave the presence of her mother behind…And I understood that…almost 15 it'd been, and I still couldn't let go of her things…I think maybe I'll just keep it all, and give half to each of the kids…that's what Jude would've wanted, I think…_

_But as much as I loved that girl, we still had our fights…One of the few times that we had a truly horrible one, it could've cost me everything, had I not come back to apologize…_

_**Flashback**_

_**2 Months Later**_

"**_Come on, Tommy! Why do you always do this!"_**

_**She'd just said "I love you"…He stood there, shocked.**_

"_**Look Jude...I just…you caught me off guard…"  
"Last I checked, that happens in a lot of relationships, but people still say it back!"**_

"_**I just…I…"**_

"_**You know what, Tommy…go!I don't need this right now!"**_

"_**Jude, I –"**_

"_**Go!"**_

_**He walked out, as she stood in the studio, tears rolling down her face. While she stood there, he walked to his car. When he got to the car, he started it, but his anger got the best of him, as he pounded the wheel, as the tears emerged…she was the only girl who could do this to him…UGH!**_

_**Meanwhile**_

**_Jude wiped the tears, as more emerged. She heard the elevator door open and shut, but she didn't turn around. He deserved a little more of the cold shoulder. Especially if he was coming to play "The Scientist…" He knew that would get her to forgive him, and quickly…But someone else walked into 520. Who ever it was, walked up behind her, and gripped her tightly around the waist. "Ow...Tommy, stop!"_**

"**_Oh…But poor Little Tommy Q left already…he's not here to save you…" Who_**

**_ever it was, let her go and she turned around…Jamie…._**

"_**Jaim…what're you doing?"**_

"**_Oh, come on Jude…you know you want it…" He shoved her onto the floor with one swift push, and climbed on top of her. "Jamie…STOP!"_**

**_He tore her shirt open, forcing himself upon her. She tried to hit him, but he forced her hands behind her head. "Jaim…Stop!...Please!" She tried to force him off, but he grabbed her by the hair, and smashed her head against she ground. Things went to black for her, but he continued. He pulled her pants down near her knees, and the proceeded in is conquest. After about 10 minutes, she began to come around, and he heard the door open upstairs. He jumped off of her, and tried to leave, just as Tommy entered the room. "Jamie, what're you…" He saw Jude laid out on the floor, with blood all over the floor below her, and then quickly put the pieces together. _**

"**_You son of a bit!" Tommy ran at him, and beat the guy down, as Sadie entered the studio. "He guy-" She saw Jude, and then saw Tommy and Jamie. "Tommy! Stop! He's not worth the fight!" Sadie pulled Tommy off of Jamie, as she proceeded to finish up on calling the police. Tommy stood, and walked over to Jude, wrapping the single blanket that sat on the couch, around her. He wrapped her in his arms, as she opened her eyes. Blood poured from the side of her head…she'd need stitches…_**

_**The police showed up, and immediately took Jamie away, and Jude began to come around. Tommy held her in his arms, and she clung to him, as the tears poured out. "Shh…I'm here for you girl…" The police asked their questions, and then Jude, Tommy, and Sadie went to the hospital, where they checked everything. After they finished, Stuart came and took the 3 back to the house. When they arrived, Tommy carried her up to her bed.**_

"_**I'm sorry that happened, Girl…"**_

**_She didn't speak…she just buried her head in his chest, as more tears poured out._**

"_**Tommy?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. **_

"_**Yeah, girl?"**_

"_**Don't make me go back…Please…don't make me go back there…."**_

"_**You wanna give up 620?" She nodded.**_

"_**Okay…I let your dad know when I leave-"**_

"_**No…can…could you stay with me tonight…Just for the night…"**_

"_**If you can get your dad to say yes, then yeah, I'll stay…"**_

_**She okayed it with Stuart, although it didn't take much begging. He felt for her, and knew that this would be hard for her. Tommy stayed the night, and they layed in her bed all night talking about songs that needed to be written, and the what the consequences of taking this to court would do. But at the end of the night (3 O' Clock in the morning), They decided to talk about it all when the time came….**_

_**Flashback ends**_

_That was one of the hardest days of my life…the hardest may come today…I don't know how I'll handle it…I think maybe I'll go talk to her before the 3 of us go…Let her know we're coming …but we had to go as a family eventually…_

_A/N: I know this chapter's pretty long…I'm having fun writing this story, but I haven't yet figured out how I will end it…but it will happen eventually…expect that…anyway, hope you all enjoyed! I'll have an UD up later…_


	3. I Love You, And I Miss You

**Chapter 3**

**I love You….And I miss you**

_You know, some of my coping mechanisms, come in weird ways. Like on our wedding anniversary, last year, I was all set to spend the day in bed, crying. I wanted to be left alone to reflect on the past 14 (now 15) years, but Jen wouldn't let me have any of that. She made sure it was a day I had to remember._

_Flashback  
1 Year ago_

"_Come on dad!"  
She barged into the room and threw a pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved shirt onto the bed._

"_Ugh…What? Jen…"_

"_Come on…You're gonna have fun with me today. We're gonna go get breakfast, and then go get some flowers for mom, and then we're gonna go get lunch, and then see a movie, you're gonna go to the mall with me, and then we'll go get TJ from Heather (His last girlfriend)'s house, and we're all gonna have dinner…No moping around this year!"_

_Flashback Ends_

_She didn't give me a choice last year…I went with her and we had a lot of fun, but some how, it seemed more like the day was for her…but like I said, she's her mother's daughter... And we had fun…_

_I walk into the living-room, and my cell phone is ringing…that's odd. The kids are at school, and I'm not working today…I pick it up anyway…it's Jen_

"_Jen, what's up?..." Something about her needing a certain book for class._

"_Yeah…I'll be there..." I get a weird idea…one I haven't had since before we had Jen and TJ._

"_How would you like to ditch the rest of the day?" Wow, that one was easy…I should do this more often…_

_I grab the book from her room, and decide to make my stop on the way to the school. I grabbed some flowers from a near-by florist, and then went to see her._

_This would be new though…I wanted to warn her in advance._

"_Hey girl…I know it's been a while."_

"_Yeah…long enough if you ask me, Quinc…" I could feel her say…_

"_I wanted to come by and tell you happy anniversary…I know it'll be a first…but I'll be back with Jen and Tom later…I think it's time I'll tell them the story…They deserve to know…but you…Sometimes I feel like you abandoned me, girl…"_

"_Sorry…" I felt her say it…or maybe it was me dreaming…_

"_I just wanted to tell you…You know, Jen, she won the talent competition at her school… though I'm sure you knew that…"_

"_That'd be you Quincy…always stating the obvious…"_

_I brushed some of the dust and debris of freshly chopped grass of the marble._

"_Anyway, I have to drop a book of to Jen,…but I'm gonna rescue them for the rest of the day…We should be together today…I love you though…"_

"_I love you too, Tommy."_

_I set the flowers in a vase I'd put there after she'd first passed, and then walked back to the car…_


	4. Finding A Way Back Pt 1

**Chapter 4**

"**I Need To Hear You Say…I Love You"**

_Things were not always easy…I mean, after her big spat with me over the whole "I love you" Thing, things didn't automatically go back to normal…She needed time to really register what happened that day, as did I. We didn't talk for about a week, until she showed up on my door step in the pouring rain._

_**Flashback**_

"_**Jude!It's like 40 degrees out! And pouring rain!" He pulled her into the house, immediately pulling off her jacket, and wrapping a blanket around her. "I know…but, but I had to see…see you…"  
"Girl, your shaking…" He hugged her, trying to bring he body heat back up. After she calmed a little, he let her go. **_

"_**Okay, what was so important that you had to come to my house in the pouring rain on a night where we have to be at the studio at 7 am the next day?"**_

"_**I have to tell you something…"**_

"_**Okay…"  
"Last week…you stormed out of 620, because I was mad, and I wanted to apologize… If I hadn't ripped your head off, you would've been there…and I'm sorry…"**_

"_**It's not your fault girl…know that, always…I love you, TOO much…" He realized what he just said, and immediately stopped talking, as his voice faded.**_

"_**You just…You just told me you love me?"**_

"_**I think so…"**_

"_**I love you too…"**_

_**She jumped in his arms and kissed him. "I love you, Tom Quincy…"**_

"_**I love you too, Jude Harrison…."**_

"**_Well, that was a great 19th birthday present…"_**

"_**What?"**_

_**She pointed to the clock on the microwave. It read 12:17.**_

"_**Yeah… I guess it must be…But you should get some sleep…"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

_**I lead her up to the guest room, and gave her some dry clothes.**_

"_**Tommy?"  
"Yeah, Jude?"**_

"_**Will,….will you stay the night with me?"**_

_**He looked at her, and then the ground, and then back at her.**_

"_**Sure…"…**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_I remember that night fondly. I remember getting up 5 hours later, to my alarm, and by 6 am, Stuart called to see where the hell his daughter had trailed off to the night before at 11:30 in the evening. But she assured him that she was fine, and safe. I mean, some nights back then, she could be really immature, but at that point, she WAS an adult, so there wasn't much I could do to change that._

_A/N: Okay guys, I know this was a fairly short chapter, but there wasn't much that I could come up with to really put the pieces together. But 3 and 4 both kinda go together. I just planned everything out, (I'm a plan-in-advance kinda girl), so hopefully I'll have the rest of this story up by the end of the year, if not by the end of the summer…I don't know though…I have everything set, so expect at least 19 more chapters. Also, coming after this is A LOT OF DRAMA! And I mean A LOT!_

_Here's some spoilers, in case I don't get to update for a while…._

"_I think I'm pregnant…"_

"_But we haven't…"  
"I know…"_

"_Will You marry me?"_

"_YES!"_

"_THE WEDDING IS OFF!"_

"_I…can't…you understand, don't you…"  
"Yeah…but they're telling you…she's not gonna…"_

"_Yeah…"_


	5. Beautiful Love

**Chapter 5**

**Beautiful Love**

_**Disclaimer Thinger: Obviously I don't own anything that has to do with I/S. However, I do own this story!**_

_**A/N:** Sorry about the fact that I haven't really been putting much dialog into the present. I was given the idea when I read burninsecretskept's "Flashback". Mine won't nearly be as good, but I'll do my best. This story is basically meant to explain the past as if he's writing a book (**She Said Yes, **anyone? If you've read that book, this is kinda like that. Doing a little talking, but for the most part, it's all done in the past…  
_

_Now, on to the story!_

_Okay, so driving around isn't fun unless you've got something to think about, or someone to…I remember, we used to sit in the car and talk about stupid things…Or when she got back from her first tour…Too bad she hadn't slept for a little over 68 hours, or she may have just heard me pretty much express that I'm in love with her…no, it took me another 8 months…But we'd talk about anything. What we did the night before, the latest celebrity scandals, all of that stuff…Anything to pass the time…or sometimes we'd just turn on the radio, and sing along to whatever song was playing on the radio…Or if she brought a CD, we'd play that. One certain day though, she had expressed to me that her favorite song, (Or rather "flavor of the month"…she had a new one every few weeks, although this one didn't seem to be going away) was "Beautiful Love" by some band called The Afters…_

_**Flashback**_

_**Tommy walked out into "the alley" and flipped open his cell phone. He dialed Sadie's number, and waited for her answer.**_

"_**Hey…do you have every thing ready to go when I call you?...Um yeah…Great…Bye…"**_

_**He walked back inside to see Jude waiting in the lobby.**_

"_**Ready to get this recorded?"**_

"_**Yeah…let's go."**_

_**They recorded all day and then he dropped her off at home for an hour so she could get ready to go out for the night. After he picked her up, they drove to Jesse's (An expensive restaurant I made up…hey, I'm thinking on me feet! lol) "Whoa, sweetie, are you sure we're at the right restaurant?" **_

"_**Yeah…I made reservations 3 weeks ago…"**_

"_**Okay…"**_

_**They got out and walked in.**_

"_**Can I help you?"**_

"_**I have a table reserved for two…reserved under Tom Quincy."**_

"_**ouh…We have a private party that was double booked over yours…If you'd like to wait about 5 minutes, I can get you another table…"**_

"_**Um…" He looked to Jude, who gave him the obvious sign that she was hungry, and didn't want to wait any longer. "No…thanks…"**_

_**Tommy smiled at the man, and they walked out.  
"You really don't want to eat here?"**_

"_**No…I'm in the mood for pizza…"  
"You sure?" He looked at her quizzically **_

"_**Yeah…"**_

_**He went and picked up a pizza and then took it down to the pier. When they got down there, he purposefully left the pizza in the car. "I'll go back and grab it." He stood and walked down. As soon as he was out of seeing distance, he called Sadie. **_

"_**Hey…well, they over booked us with a private party…no, it's okay…yeah go now…No, there's a CD that's sitting on the counter…yeah…Beautiful Love…thanks, Sadie…"**_

_**Tommy grabbed the pizza out of the back seat of his hummer, and then walked back down to Jude. "Sorry, I forgot.."**_

"_**It's okay…"**_

_**They enjoyed the pizza, and then sat and talked a while, before heading home. Or rather, back to Tommy's place. "Where are we going?" "Back to my place… I have a surprise for you…"**_

_**Tommy stalled for a few minutes, just in case Sadie wasn't gone yet, and then went to the house.**_

"_**Close your eyes…"  
"Why?"**_

"_**Because I told you, it's a surprise…now close your eyes!" He smiled, grabbing her hand. "Close 'em girl" **_

"_**Oh, come on, Tommy!"**_

"**_I figured you'd be tough on me." He pulled the hanker-chief out of the pocket of his suit, and tied it around her head so that she couldn't see. "Now take my hand, and follow my voice." There was a bit of a giggle in his voice when he stated that. He lead her up to the apartment, and then took the blindfold off. She gasped. _**

_**The room was dark for the most part, except for about 10 candles that were placed randomly about the room. There was a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies placed on the table, and a path of roses, leading down the hall to Tommy's bedroom. "Tommy…how…"**_

"**_I had a little help from a friend… She knows how much I care about you, and wanted to pitch in a little…" He kissed the side of her neck, and she closed her eyes, soaking in the moment and the scenery. After a little bit, she turned around, and he enveloped her in his arms, giving her a real kiss. He picked her up bridal style, but never stopped kissing her, as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, holding himself up, being careful not to hurt her, as they kissed. She helped him remove his jacket and loosened his tie, pulling away for a quick second, so that she could remove it. After, she began to unbutton his shirt. After opening it, she ran her hands across his chest. He grabbed her side a little too lightly, causing her to giggle. He smiled, kissing her again. "I love you girl…" She kissed him again "I love you too."_**

**_She pulled off his shirt, and his hands trailed up her dress (Jude's Dress:_** **_http/images. ...think black, though.) She was calm though…She trusted him more than anything. She reached for his belt, unlatching and removing it, then reaching for the button of his pants, and he immediately pulled back. "Jude…are you sure?" _**

"_**More sure than I've ever been…I love you, Tommy…"**_

_**He smiled, and lowered himself on-top of her…**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_I remember that night fondly…but I still miss her… I always try to think of that day, and our other happy times when I'm feeling down, or REALLY, REALLY missing her. But that night, she wrote a song for me…she played it on the piano…one of the first times I'd ever seen her play it…_

_**Flashback**_

_Elsewhere (Bethany Joy Lenz/ Sarah Mclachlan)_

_**I walked into the studio, in a pair of shorts, and saw her wrapped in one of the blankets from my bed, playing…**_

"_I_ _love the time and in between _

_the calm inside me _

_in the space where I can breathe _

_I believe there is a _

_distance I have wandered _

_to touch upon the years of _

_reaching out and reaching in _

_holding out holding in _

_I believe _

_this is heaven to no one else but me _

_and I'll defend it as long as I can be _

_left here to linger in silence _

_if I choose to _

_would you try to understand _

_I know this love is passing time _

_passing through like liquid _

_I am drunk in my desire... _

_but I love the way you smile at me _

_I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near... _

_I believe... _

_I believe _

_this is heaven to no one else but me _

_and I'll defend it as long as _

_I can be left here to linger in silence _

_if I choose to _

_would you try to understand _

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free _

_the mold that clings like desperation _

_Mother can't you see I've got _

_to live my life the way I feel is right for me _

_might not be right for you but it's right for me... _

_I believe... _

_I believe _

_this is heaven to no one else but me _

_and I'll defend it as long as _

_I can be left here to linger in silence _

_if I choose to _

_would you try to understand it _

_I would like to linger here in silence _

_if I choose to _

_would you understand it _

_would you try to understand..."_

_**She opened her eyes and saw him standing in the door way. "Well good morning, sunshine…"**_

"_**Hardly…it's 2:30 in the morning…" **_

"_**Yeah…so?...I was feeling inspired…"**_

_**He smiled, and walked over to her. "Play it again…"**_

**_She played the song again, as he trailed kisses down the front of her neck, feeling her windpipe shake with every time she sang another note. She had to stop herself from laughing. When she finished, he came up to her mouth and kissed her. "Hi…"_**

_**He smiled, pulling away for a second. "Hey…."**_

"_**Yeah… your sister worked her butt off making those cookies all afternoon…we should probably actually eat them…"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**Okay, so you go find something of mine to put on, and I'll warm them up in the microwave…"**_

"_**Okay…"**_

_**He walked to the living-room and grabbed the plate of cookies. While he heated them up, he also put some water on the stove, and pulled out a few packets of hot cocoa. When she walked out, she brought his down comforter, and curled up on the couch as he came over, placing the cookies on the table in front of them, and then walking back and grabbing the 2 cups of cocoa. The spent the next 2 hours drinking cocoa, talking, and eating the cookies, with nothing but the candles to light the room….**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I feel that I've put enough into this chapter, but don't be surprised if you find another one up by the end of the night…I'm feeling very creative today…I was so worried when I was first writing this that I wouldn't have enough chapters, but there may be more than the 23 planned, if I come up with more that needs to go in…Any way, this is it for chapter 5! Now, you can push that pretty purple button down there, and send me a review of what you think!**_


	6. You Should Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 6**

**You Should Open Your Eyes**

_Disclaim Thingery…:Okay, so obviously I don't own I/S, and Invisible, the titled song in this chapter, is owned my Ashlee Simpson and Geffen Records (And whoever prints her lyrics…like I care…)lol…_

_A/N: You guys may notice I'm using weird chapter titles. This is because I am taking parts of lyrics for my chapter titles for instance, this chapter's title is from Ashlee Simpson's "Invisible" (And boy, the older she gets, the more she looks like Jess…)_

_  
So just incase you're wondering, here's the songs that the titles are from_

_1. That's something I made it...It really had no point…_

_2. Ashley Parker Angel-Let U Go_

_3. Nickleback-Far Away_

_4. This was another random title…._

_5. Beautiful Love is a song from a band called The Afters (Theme to 8th and Ocean!)_

_Now, onto the story!..._

_So, that was one of the happiest days of my life…It was a great week, and we had lots of fun…Jude was starting to feel like herself again, and we were starting to get back to where we were before the whole Jamie situation…Except for the fighting…Then again, for any healthy relationship, you have to fight sometimes…But of course, there's the old saying, that "What Goes Up, Must Eventually Come Crashing Down…"…And trust me, it did…_

_**8888888Flashback8888888**_

_**Jude sat in the booth ready to work. "You ready Quincy?"**_

_**Too bad he was off in lala Jude land…**_

'_**God, she looks hot today….she just loves to tease me….ugh…Oh god, she's gonna know I'm not paying attention…'**_

"**_Hey! Wanna stop drooling long enough to get one song recorded?"  
"Uh, sorry…Invisible, Take one"_**

_**He pressed record.**_

"_Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
They won't see you_

Go ahead  
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find   
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me

You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible

Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
They won't see you

Force it down  
Lose the taste  
They all think it's a waste  
We don't need to believe every word they say, no   
They don't know me

You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me   
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible 

It's so easy to be lost  
But maybe you're not lost at all

Do you recognize me?  
Do you know who I am?  
Do you see me now?  
Do you see me now?

You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me   
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
I'm invisible  
I'm invisible"

"_**Great Jude…Now can we turn in the song so we can go to lunch?"  
"Sure…Just let me tell Sadie I have to cancel with her…"  
"You have plans with Sadie?"  
"Well yeah….I have to give her the juicy details about the other night….plus, ever since she and Liam got married, I haven't really seen her…it sucks, too…"**_

"_**Okay….go to lunch, and then we can do dinner?"**_

"**_Uh, sure…I don't have anything planned…so why don't you drop by around…say 4?"_**

"**_Okay…." (Quick A/N: Just so you guys know... there is a major point coming in this chapter…it just takes a little build up!)_**

_**888888888888888**_

_**6 Hours Later!**_

_**88888888888888**_

**_Jude sat on the couch staring blankly into space, when Tommy showed up. "Hey girl….god, you look like you've seen a ghost…what's wrong?"  
"I…I think…"  
"What is it?...Did Sadie say something?"_**

"_**I….She lifted the stick that lay in her lap."**_

"**_What's this….." He looked at the pregnancy test, and then it him._**

"_**You…But we…"**_

"_**I know…it hasn't been long enough…"**_

"_**So…Jamie…and You…"**_

"_**I don't know…Not for sure yet…"**_

_**Tommy's fists were clenched, as were his teeth.**_

"_**I can't do this right now…I'll talk to you tomorrow…"**_

"_**Tommy, wait!"**_

_**He stormed out of the house, and took off in the blue viper…**_

_**888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**888888888**_

_Looking back, I probably shouldn't have left her there…I mean, she was in such a vulnerable state, and I just made it worse by not being there. And I'll admit it now, I felt guilty the minute I hit the highway. That's why I turned around…_

_**88888888888**_

_**Flashback**_

_**88888888888**_

_**Jude sat on the couch in tears. She had an appointment in an hour, and normally she'd be getting ready, but she didn't instead, she clung to a throw pillow as her sides shook violently. She wondered if it was her that Tommy was mad at, or if it wasn't anger, but disappointment….or maybe he was mad at Jamie….or he was blaming him self… but if he was…he shouldn't. He couldn't have done anything…She was the one who told him to leave….Just then she heard someone come up on the gravel, but she didn't go to the door. Everyone who came to her apartment just walked in. The door opened, and then she heard several footsteps, followed by firm, but gentle hands leaning down and enveloping her. "I'm sorry girl…"**_

_**She looked up to see Tommy with tears in his eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry too…Whoever you're mad at…I'm sorry…"**_

"_**I'm not mad,….I'm disappointed in myself…I should have been there that day…"**_

"**_Tommy, there's nothing you could've done….I told you to leave….what were you gonna do, hold me against a wall, and force me to forgive you while beating Jamie up? Trust me Hun…it's not possible…"_**

"_**Maybe not, but I might've tried…."**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

_**She nuzzled her head in his shoulder, taking the comfort he was offering her.**_

_**888888888**_

_**45 Minutes Later**_

_**888888888**_

"_**Jude Harrison?"**_

**_A nurse called her from the waiting room, and she turned to Tommy anxiously. He nodded, as they stood, and followed the nurse to an open examining room. Jude explained the situation, and how she'd taken a test that came out positive, but needed to be sure._**

"_**Okay, then lets get that done." **_

_**About half an hour later, Jude's normal OB/GYN, Dr. Martin walked in the room. He gave both Jude and Tommy a solemn smile, and looked at her. "Well, we have the test results…" Jude and Tommy stood, and he rubbed her back. She repeated the words he'd said second before in her head 'no matter what the outcome, we'll get through this….' She clung tightly to him, as her doctor gave the results. "You'll be happy to know, the test was false…You're not pregnant…." She sighed heavily, and hugged Tommy tightly "Thank God…"**_

_**Tommy held her, as she cried softly into his shoulder, and her doctor explained after everything that happened, it wasn't unusual that this happened, or that she'd become so alarmed. Not long after, they decided to head out to dinner….**_

_**8888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**8888888888**_

_That day was probably one of our hardest…of course it just got even more dramatic from there…I don't really think it hit us how crazy things were about to get until it was all over. She worked her butt off on her 4th album, and I got ready to work on my second. And when it comes to music, between she and I, things were never just "normal"…Then again, if you watched it from the beginning, you already knew that…_

_A/N: Okay, so I have to give you guys some heart breaking news…On Thursday, I'm going home. And I currently don't have a computer or the internet at home. I'll do my best to not leave you guys with a cliffy, and try to have some type of base for the story when I leave. Just know that I'm working my butt off on this thing. I love this baby as much as you do. It's my instant star baby…This is the first story I've EVER written in my LIFE that really is something that is just like, it strikes a chord in me…I guess though, if I could give you a song to listen to while reading this (I always listen to music while writing…Music is my life, next to writing and I/S.) During the past chapters I've been listening to Carrie Underwood's "I Just Can't Live a Lie" and Nickleback's "Far Away" (If you don't have the CD's you can always go to and type in the songs. I'll paste the links.)_

_(I just cant live a lie- __http/ Away-http/ )_

_And lately, I've been listening to Starts with Goodbye by CU….here's the link_

_(Starts W/ Goodbye-http/ )_

_I've watched all the videos, but mostly, I just play the songs back, and listened to the song while writing. If any of you own these videos, they rock! I love all 3 of them!_


	7. Keep Breathing, Cuz I'm Not Leaving You

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimery:Okay, so I don't own anything but this story. The owners of (THE ORIGINAL When The Stars Go Blue) are Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz, but it's now owned buy Tim McGraw. And the sole owner, aka, the writer of the song, is Ryan Adams….So yeah. Also, "It's Only Love" is owned solely by Tyler Hilton.

**A/N:This episode takes place 3 weeks later!**

**Keep Breathing…Cuz I'm Not Leaving You Any More**

_Happiness can come in many forms…She said that to me once…I was stressed and angry, and just needed to get over it all. She on the other hand, always managed to be so calm…I don't know why…But this one night…It was one of the most important nights of our lives…And of course, she did something that made it memorable…_

_**888888888**_

_**Flashback**_

_**88888888**_

"_**Jude! Tommy!" They sat in hospitality, talking, when Darius walked in.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well, I got a call today…the owner Jesse's was wondering if you'd be willing to do a live performance tonight of "When The Stars Go Blue""**_

"_**You mean the place that Tommy and I were over booked at?"**_

"_**We'll do it…"  
"What?"**_

"_**I said we'll do it…besides, it's a private party, and we were invited…we'll do it, now WON'T WE?"  
"Yeah…."**_

"_**Great… I'll call them…"**_

_**Darius walked out, and Jude and Tommy went into the studio.**_

"_**Let's work on the song…."**_

_**Later That Night**_

_**Tommy showed up at the Harrison house, and was let in by Sadie. **_

"_**Hey… She almost ready?"**_

"_**Yeah….Liam and I are gonna leave in a few minutes…you got the…you know?"**_

_**Liam walked in the room as Tommy nodded and pulled a box out of his pocket.**_

"_**Ouuu…let me see!" Liam joked.**_

_**Tommy opened the case.**_

**_(Engagement ring- _****_http/ "Oh my god! Tommy, that's beautiful!"_**

_**They heard Jude's old bedroom door open, so Tommy shoved the box back in his pocket.**_

"_**You guys should go…we'll be there in a little bit…"  
"Okay…we'll see you there…"**_

_**Sadie and Liam walked out of the door, as Jude walked down the stairs in a short pale green dress (LB Season 1: Kristin's dress?)**_

"_**Hello, Beautiful!"**_

_**She smiled, stepping onto the floor, as he took her hand.  
"Ready to go?"**_

"_**Yeah…."**_

_**They showed up at Jesse's and were told to go back stage. When they got there, Darius was waiting.**_

"_**You two set to go out there and do this?" He looked to Tommy a little more than Jude.**_

"_**Yeah, D…we're good…great, even…"**_

"_**Good…I'll be right back."  
He walked away, as Jude and Tommy walked over to where their guitars were. Darius had dropped them off earlier that day.**_

"_**Tommy!"**_

_**He turned to Georgia.**_

"_**Yeah?"  
"Come here….I need to talk to you."**_

_**Tommy waved for her to come over.**_

"_**I can't…we go on in like, 2 minutes…"  
"It'll take 30 seconds… COME with ME!"**_

_**He grumbled, as she pushed him in the other direction.**_

"_**Play a song if he doesn't come out right away."  
Jude nodded and went out on the stage.**_

"_**How's everyone doin' tonight?"  
Everyone cheered. She noticed a lot of their friends and family out in the audience… Even a few people from G Major…She was beginning to wonder whose private party this was…**_

"_**Well, my boyfriend is a little tied up right now….so I'm gonna play a song for you… This song is called White Lines…"**_

_**She played the song with her eyes closed, and half way through, Tommy came out, and knelt down in front of her. Everyone in the audience held their hands over their mouths, trying not to scream. When she finished, no body was making any noise. She opened her eyes to see Tommy on bended knee. (Note: There's a microphone in front of the both of them.) "Tommy…."**_

"_**Jude…turn around…" She gave him a scared/confused/excited look, and turned, as a curtain came up, revealing a large banner.**_

'_**WILL YOU MARRY ME, JUDE? LOVE TOMMY'**_

**_She gasped, and nearly dropped her guitar when she looked back and saw the open box, revealing the engagement ring. That got a laugh out of a few people._**

"_**I…. GOD! YES!" She set her guitar aside, almost throwing it, as she stood, and he placed the ring on her finger. He stood and embraced her with a long, passionate kiss.**_

_**Everyone started cheering and clapping "alright, Jommy!" or "It's about time!" **_

_**Okay….we do have a song to play…and then I have a new one for you, my dear…" Tommy smiled, and then grabbed his guitar, as the began strumming together. **_

_Jude:Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown, yeah_

Tommy:Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Jude:Where do you go when you're blue  
Both:Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Tommy:Laughing with your pretty mouth (Jude shadows)  
Laughing with your broken eyes(Jude Shadows)  
Both:Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Both:Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue  


_Tommy: I Follow you  
Jude: Follow you  
Both: Yeah, Yeah  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

Both:Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

**_Everyone cheered, and Jude and Tommy smiled, looking at eachother. She set her guitar down as he waited for things to quiet down. "This is It's Only Love"_**

_**He settled the guitar on his knee, and began strumming.**_

"_I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my  
When you sigh, my, my inside just flies  
Butterflies  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you

Is it right that you and I should fight  
Every night?  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright  
Very bright  
Haven't I the right to make it up girl?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you  
Yes it's so hard loving you, loving you"

_**He opened his eyes to see everyone smiling. Jude stood, moving his guitar aside, and sitting in his lap. She kissed him, smiling. Everyone cheered once again. After 2 or 3 minutes, they heard a few "Alright you two"'s so they stopped, and he helped her off the stage to her seat….**_

_**4 Hours Later**_

_**Jude threw herself onto the couch in the livingroom as Tommy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few things. He came back in about 10 minutes later, with two coffee mugs and a tray of cookies. "Tommy!"**_

"_**You think I forgot?"**_

"_**No….You went all out tonight….god…"  
"I know…ya wanna know what's running through my mind right now?"  
"What?"  
"How the hell am I ever gonna top this?" He sat down next to her.**_

"_**You know, maybe we'd be more comfortable if we changed…"  
"Yeah…or if we just let them sit here for an hour or so…"**_

_**Jude smiled and kissed Tommy….**_

_**An hour later, she was laying in his arms, staring at the rock on her finger. "Hey?...You asleep?"  
"I was...Or close to atleast…Why?"**_

"_**I'm just…I don't know…"  
"What?"  
"I don't know…I can't even come up with words to describe it…"  
"Happy?"  
"It's more than happy…"**_

"**_Well…we do have cocoa and cookies waiting for us in the living room…we could go out there and talk about it…"_**

"_**Okay…"**_

_**  
He pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts, and she stayed wrapped in the blanket, as he grabbed another for them to cover up with, and they went to the living room. He grabbed the cookies and cocoa, and then returned with them a few minutes later. **_

_**She opened her eyes and smiled as he sat down. "Hot chocolate, Madam?" **_

_**She smiled and took the mug from him. "And how about a cookie, madamuoiselle?" She smiled and grabbed a napkin of the plate, and then 2 cookies. He did the same, and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying their snacks….and the moment….**_

_**8888888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**8888888888888**_

_That night in itself, was one of our best ever…I think that if I wasn't at the full extent of loving her, or even if I was…my love for her grew…She always the hardest times easier…and I love her for it…But I still miss her…every day…_

_A/N:Okay, so that's 7 down, another 16 to go…Just letting you all know, I have every thing planned out, so if you want the chapter list run-down, let me know, and I'll send it!_

_Thanx for reading!_


	8. To My Readers

_**Hey guys, **_

**_So I know I promised an update today, but I SWEAR I'll get one up tomorrow…It's just that I was really busy today, and I couldn't get around to doing an update, and I would do one now, but 1, I'm tired, and 2, I got some news today that I'm still trying to figure out how to except….so to anyone who's in my boat, and was the last person to find out one of their parents is getting married (And didn't bother to tell them), PM me, or e-mail me…or if you have MySpace, it's set as my home page, so go ahead, and e-mail me their, cuz I'm really not coping with this well right now…I'm somewhere between mad, and wanting to cry…but a little spoiler, the wedding will be called off! Don't worry, I plan on venting plenty of anger into this chapter, so I can get if off my chest (But you all know it won't last….they have kids, remember?) Also, I have some story ideas for after this one is officially completed. Tell me what you think of them….I'll try not to give the entire plot line away, but…._**

_**Jude develops an eating disorder (THIS IS MY IDEA! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE ELSE DO A STORY LIKE THIS, SO DON'T TAKE IT!)**_

_**A sequel to "U.S.277" (Set 2 months in the future) The kids talk about the music business with Tommy, and (maybe…I haven't quite etched out all the details for this one, but) a new person comes into play, and Jen isn't too happy…. But that's a MAYBE! But you guys can definitely plan on a sequel to Untitled Sadness…I'm enjoying writing it too much just to end everything right there…**_

_**Tell me what you think, and I'll have a new chapter up later!**_

**_Also, a few shout outs. To Tanya, and burninsecretskept, for sticking from the beginning…I got the idea from you, burn… Tanya, I always have rave reviews from you…Also Alexzj18 and Duddley111, Lil Spazzy Q …You have also been great sports…and to the "1 time reviewers," lolo87, cocobear17, and MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs…ya'll, EVERY ONE OF YOU, have been great….thanks for the reviews….I hope you all truly love the rest of the story….(Trust me, I've got a few more chapters before it's even half over…4, to be exact….than I just have 11 more after that….23 chapters in all…so keep your eyes peeled, cuz how I think I'm gonna kill her, will be suprising…but I'm not givin up those goods)…Also, I plan to have this story finished by Xmas, but maybe before that….I'll have a computer at my house by the end of summer, and I should have internet not much longer after that….so keep your eyes peeled for new episodes….but please know that if I can't get episodes up every day after school starts, that I DO have homework….(I was kinda stupid and didn't sign up for a study hall or zero hour,….so I'm really crammin it in this year….trust me, I took a bunch of year-longs…I can't wait for school start…but know that I'm taking Algebra 1 & 2 this year, so trust me when I say I WILL HAVE HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT!) Thankfully, school doesn't start for another 7 weeks, so….anyway that's all….Again, look for the new chapter some time in the early to mid afternoon tomorrow….I might try to get a chapter up on early Thursday, but then after that, I don't know, cuz I'm going home….Then I'll get a chapter up as soon as possible…but remember, I don't have computer or the internet at home, so it might be a month or so…But in the mean time, e-mail me, or send me stalking-like reviews asking where the hell I am, lol….just don't lose touch with the story…I guarantee you, the end will leave you with tears and a smile…._**

_**Thanx, guys,….**_

_**TQLuvsJH277**_

_**Jommy4Ever…**_


	9. Sometimes Life's So BitterSweet

**Chapter 8**

**Sometimes Life's So Bitter-Sweet**

_Disclaimer Thinger: Okay, as usual, I don't own anything but this story. Carrie Underwood and her writers own "Starts With Goodbye" …I own nothing but the story idea…_

_So, the following takes place 4 Weeks later, 2 weeks before the wedding…Trust me when I say, it got dramatic…I don't even have a build up for it…_

_**Flashback**_

_**Tommy sat at the bar talking to Chaz, who had come to town because Tom had asked him to be his best-man.**_

"**_So what's this new song you're working' on?"_**

"_**Oh…You mean "The Scientist?""**_

"_**Yeah…"  
"It's a song I wrote for Jude after we'd gotten in a fight…"  
"And that's your new hit?"**_

"_**Uh, no….I haven't decided if we're releasing that one, or "It's Only Love""**_

"_**Okay, then….So where is your bride-to-be?"**_

"_**Right here!" She walked over to Tommy, and planted a kiss right on the mouth, that quickly turned into making out.**_

"_**Okay you guys…you're at a bar, not in Tommy's bedroom!"**_

_**Tommy gave him a sideways look, and slapped him lightly on the back of the head.**_

"_**HEY!"**_

"**_You get what you give….and I rightfully think you deserved that, don't you baby?"  
"Uh-uh...this is your fight to pick…I'll gladly stay out of it!" She smiled and kissed him again.  
"Well, HEY!"_**

_**Before Chaz could finish, Jude pulled Tommy out to the dance floor, as "S.O.S." Started playing.**_

"**_Well….guess I could always go find a stray…."_**

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Jude stood in a circle talking and joking with her friends, when one of her friends pointed to Tommy. Jude turned around to see him kissing another girl…(DUN DUN DUN!)**_

_**Tears welled in her eyes as she walked over, and pulled the girl off of Tommy by the hair. "Did you not hear him say he's ENGAGED?" **_

**_She punched the girl on the side of the face and then turned to Tommy. She slapped him hard, and threw the engagement ring at his chest._**

"_**IT'S OVER! We're done here….I have nothing to say to you!" He looked at her, with hurt and confusion in his eyes, along with tears.**_

_**She shook once, holding in the tears that she refused to let fall, and then shook her head, and turned on her heel, walking over to her friends. "Jude what's wrong?"**_

"**_Let's go…you're taking me home to get a change of clothes, and then we're going to dad's house."_**

_**Sadie and Liam followed her out, not fighting her request, or asking any questions… they'd all seen it….**_

_**Jude threw a bag together, and walked out of the house when Tommy grabbed her arm.  
"Jude, come on…let's talk about this…"  
"NO! You kissed her TOM!"**_

**_He let her go; knowing she was furious, now that she'd just called him Tom._**

_**She turned around, and walked to the car, as Tommy collapsed on the door step….**_

_**Jude pounded on the front door, until her dad answered.**_

"_**Jude, sweetie, what's wrong?"  
She explained the story to her father, and then asked to stay the night.**_

_**He happily obliged, and then she went up to her old bedroom, getting settled in, before grabbing her old guitar that she'd left there incase of emergencies, and pulled out her journal. She started writing a song, and knew it would hurt Tommy exactly the way she wanted it to when she sang it the next day…..**_

_**Meanwhile, Tommy sat on the door step of his and her house, his entire body shaking violently….**_

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**Jude walked into G Major, and straight over to the Studio after checking in. She walked into the sound booth and plugged in her guitar, ready to go, when Tommy came in. "Jude, I…"  
She cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it Tom…I have a song to record, and then I'm going home…I have nothing to say to you.**_

"_**Hey, can we save the cat fight for later?"**_

_**Kwest sat down next to Tommy.**_

"_**No cat fight, Kwest, just clearing a few things up for your friend in there….**_

"**_Great…then let's get started."_**

_**Jude waited for the cue to start, and then began playing.**_

" _I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,  
the wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na..."

**_Jude opened her eyes, and Tommy stormed from the room. She smiled to herself, knowing he knew how he'd made her feel the night before. "That was great Jude…I'm not so sure about your fiancé over there though…"  
"Oh, but Kwest, he's not my fiancé anymore…I called it off last night after his kissed another girl…." Kwest sat dumbfounded as Jude put her guitar back into its case, and then walked out of the studio. She was headed for the door, when Darius and Georgia pulled her into her office.  
"What's this we hear about the wedding being called off?"_**

"_**Yeah…Tommy kissed another girl last night…"  
"Oh…."**_

_**They immediately got silent, but Tommy who knew what they were talking about, was standing in the hall, and told Darius not to do what he was about to ask her.**_

"_**Do you want us to let the press know?"**_

"_**Yeah…" **_

_**Tommy, feeling defeated, walked to hospitality, and made a cup of coffee, but as soon as Jude entered the room to grab something out of the fridge, his anger got the best of him, and he threw the cup of coffee at the wall. It spilled to the ground, along with the broken pieces. "DAMN IT, QUINCY!"**_

"_**Like you care!"**_

"_**Maybe you should take up anger management classes!"**_

"_**Well I wouldn't have done that if my fiancé, or well, sorry,my EX-FIANCE, hadn't called off our wedding after thinking I kissed ANOTHER GIRL!EVEN THOUGH SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT HER!"**_

"_**YOU KISSED HER BACK!"**_

"_**I WAS TRYING TO PUSH HER OFF OF ME!"**_

_**He fiercely grabbed her, and kissed her hard and passionately, but she shoved him away, and left….**_

_**888888888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**888888888888888**_

_And that's how the engagement ended…Needless to say, it got pretty nasty…we fought enough, and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her until she believed that I really was the innocent one here…I didn't do anything wrong…But that one was going to be a tough one…_

_A/N: Okay guys, so as soon as this goes up, I'm gonna start writing chapter 9, and so on to Chapter 10…I want to get these up for you guys, because I go home tomorrow, and I don't want to leave you with a cliffy…so keep reading, cuz I'll have another chapter up in about an hour…BTW, I was listening to the song "Starts With Goodbye" (The song in this chapter…the link for it is in chapter 6, I think…where ever I posted them all…)while writing this chapter…_


	10. Finding A Way Back Pt 2

**Chapter 10**

**Finding A Way Back (Part 2)**

_Disclaimer Thing: Okay, so I don't own anything but the story…_

_Anyway, on to it!_

_A/N: Just so you guys know, this chapter picks up right where chapter 9 left off…_

_That fight was probably the worst we ever had…well; actually there was one that was even more horrid… But I'll get to that in a few chapters…Anyway…As always, we had to find our way back…_

_**88888888888888888**_

_**Flashback**_

_**88888888888888888**_

_**Tommy walked out of hospitality, and straight to Georgia's office.**_

"_**You guys aren't gonna call the press yet, are you?"**_

"_**God no…You better pull something good though…Cuz if you don't get her back with-in the next week, and the wedding comes, the press is gonna have a field-day with this…and I mean, and absolute field-day…you know the things they'll say…"**_

"_**Yeah…Don't worry…it's gonna take me till the end of the week to get it all done, but trust me….She won't refuse it..."**_

"_**She better not Tom…cuz she looked pretty hurt last night…"**_

**_Liam walked in and laid something on the desk, before exiting. _**

_**88888888888888888888888**_

_**1 Week Later….**_

_**88888888888888888888888**_

"_**Come on Tom….I'll give you till midnight tonight, and then I'm going to the press…And I mean it…"**_

"_**G…I got everything set…I'm doin' tonight…okay?"**_

"**_You better, because we're all goin' nuts waiting for her to come in her happy again, already…so let's get on with it…"_**

"_**I am…I'll see ya'll tomorrow?"**_

"**_Yeah…Make it work…."  
"I will…"_**

_**11:45…..**_

**_Tommy sat down on the bench in front of the house and Sadie came out with Liam._**

"_**Tom! What the hell are you doing here!"**_

"_**Ask questions later…just go get your sister…"**_

"_**Fine…"**_

_**As soon as Sadie went in, he pulled out his guitar, and got set to play.**_

_**As soon as Jude was at the door (With quite a bit of reluctance on her face, I might add), Tommy began to play…**_

"_Over your head,   
Trying not to drown.  
Reaching for a breath,  
Before it drags you down.  
Caught in between,  
All the pain you feel,  
You lost control,  
Your letting go,  
But I never will._

I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.

Day after day,  
After all you seen,  
Its alright if you feel like unraveling.  
I'll be right here.  
I'm pushing out the walls,  
To find the place,  
Where you can say,  
Brave through it all.

I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.

When I was lost,  
Hanging on by a thread.  
I knew I could run to you,  
To find myself again.

I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
And even when you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.  
(Baby run to me)"

_**Tommy opened his eyes, and Jude walked over and removed the guitar from his lap, and nodded, telling him that he was forgiven. His voice cracked as he swallowed. Tears welled in his eyes.**_

"_**I'm so sorry baby…" He spoke before embracing her tightly, and kissing her hard.**_

_**After a few minutes he pulled away from her.**_

"_**You have no idea how much I missed that…." He smiled and she chuckled.**_

_**They drove home in his viper, and she held his hand all the way up the walk way to the inside of the house. As soon as they were inside, she didn't even give him time to get his jacket off. She shoved him against the door, and kissed him hard, tearing his jacket off of him, and pulled him towards the bedroom. **_

"_**What're you doing?" Tommy smiled, already knowing.**_

"_**I wasn't with you for a week…are you that stupid?" She smiled, rubbing her hands up and down his chest.**_

"_**I love you girl…"**_

"_**I love you too, Quincy…." **_

**_She laid down on the bed, and he (porously) collapsed on top of her, causing her to burst out laughing._**

"_**OW!"**_

"_**Mmm….I'll make it feel better…trust me!"….**_

_**888888888888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**888888888888888888**_

_No need for an explanation for that, I expect…That night was one of the most memorable for me…She was…no still is, my world…It took everything in me to write that song…I had to search deep inside myself to find it…And it drove her nuts when I told her the story…but it was true…and like I said…I miss her like hell…I really do…._

_A/N: Alright guys, So I'll be up around 10 tomorrow, and my mom's gonna be here around 1, so I'll try to get THE WEDDING up as quickly as possible tomorrow (God knows that's gonna be a long chapter!)lol… but keep an eye out for it, just incase I get it up…drama will simmer a bit in the next 2 or 3 chapters, but trust me…it'll pick right back up again…But I'll try to get a chapter up later…so just look for it!_


	11. The Wedding

**Chapter 10**

**The WEDDING!**

Disclaimer/whatever: Okay: So I own nothing but the story….That's all…

Also, you guys, there will be cut-ins in this chapter, because he's finally arrived at the school to pick up the kids…also, be sure to look at the likes I pasted in… they're the dresses, Tom's tux, and the wedding rings… (Not enough time to look for groomsmen tux's…plus they all tend to look the same anyway, so…)BTW, this is an OUTDOOR wedding…

_Okay, so the happiest time yet…the wedding had finally come…Sure, up to this point, things got dramatic, but- hold on._

_He walked inside the school and asked of Jen and Tom Quincy. _

_So, where were we, oh, right…Things would get dramatic, but it all worked out in the end…Which is good, considering how things were in the second last week before the wedding…that one was fun…No, actually not really, but you get the point…_

_**8888888888888**_

_**Flashback**_

_**888888888888**_

**_Jude sat in the dressing room of the church (Actually the main office, which they had converted.), finishing her hair. Sadie, Kat, and Portia came out of the dressing room in 3 identical dresses with matching shoes._**

**_(Girls' B/M dresses. (Except powder blue)_**

**_-http/ DRESS!-_** **_http/ Tux-http/ came out of the dressing room in her dress and the photographer took a few photos before they got ready to go downstairs._**

"_**Jude, who's the flower girl?"**_

"**_Jesse….Taylor's niece, is…." Just as Jude spoke, a little girl came in, in a smaller, but identical dress as the bridesmaids._**

"_**Okay, are we set to go?"**_

"_**Well, I have my maid of honor, and my two bridesmaids, my flower girl, my flowers, my…ring…where's my ring for Tom?" **_

"_**I've got it…"**_

"_**Okay…Then I have everything…."**_

"_**Okay…where's your head at right now?"**_

"_**Ready to do this?"**_

"**_You sure…you're ready to do this?" Jude smiled as a few tears filled her eyes and Sadie wiped them away._**

"_**I'm getting married today…" **_

"_**Yes…and you're gonna be happy, and grow old together, and have a million kids…" Jude giggled.**_

"**_Okay ladies; let's go… the men of our lives are waiting for us…especially you…"_**

_**8888888888888**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**888888888888**_

**_Tommy ran into the church with the other 3 guys, running from the paparazzi, and walked to the front of the church._**

"_**So, you boys set and ready?" The pastor asked them.**_

"_**I've been ready for this for the last 5 years…" Tommy smiled, checking to make sure everyone had everything, and then got set, as the doors opened, and Jesse made her way down the aisle. **_

**_By the time it came to Jude, Tommy felt tears stinging his eyes. The wedding march started, and everyone stood, as she came down the aisle, gasping at how beautiful she looked in the dress, as tears fell from hers and Tommy's eyes…but they never stopped smiling! (I'm embellishing, I know…it's my story…I'm allowed)_**

"**_We are gathered here today, to join 2 as one, on this day of July 15th, 2009. Tom and Jude have decided to take traditional vows, so before we start, who gives this young woman away?"_**

"_**We do…" Sadie, Liam, Darius, Kat, and Stuart all spoke, before slight laughter erupted.**_

"_**Okay…the entire neighborhood is, I see…but that's okay. Now, before I start, is there anyone who has any reason why these two not be wed?"**_

_**Liam spoke. "And if you do, I'll find a gun and shoot you!"**_

"_**Thanks, best man…that's enough out of you…" Everyone laughed again, and the pastor proceeded with the service.**_

"**_Love is truth, and is not jealous,…It is not always kind, nor is it ever evil, or cruel. Love lives in us all. To grasp it, and run with it, is finding the true meaning in life. To let it go, and run away from it, is not living…Before we start the vows, Mr. Quincy has something he'd like to say to his bride."_**

_**Everyone looked at Tommy, who sucked in a deep breath.**_

"_**Jude…you're my best friend, and we both know, that music is my life…but I never told you…you're my world…I wouldn't have a solo album that's going double platinum, if I didn't have you to write about…I wouldn't have anything with out you… In my world where I grew up, you either married someone close to the family, most likely someone you hated…or you got out…I got out…and I never expected to fall in love with a 15 year old…" He took another deep breath as a tear slipped down both their cheeks. **_

"**_Phew…." He breathed in again, and then spoke. "Let alone…I never intended on standing her today…not back then…In my mind, it was immoral…but you broke through those walls…You can get in my head and tell me exactly what I feel…If you don't know us very well," Tommy turned to the crowd on the chairs and benches._**

"**_Then you wouldn't know, that she's everything…I told my friend Kwest, over here, once, how much it sucked that the one girl who meant it all to me… could get inside my head, and knew everything about me…was 16, and I couldn't stand it…he asked me if she was 21?...I'll tell you the same thing I told him then…In a second…Something that wasn't publicized at all, was the kiss in the alley on her 16th birthday…that hurt her deeply…I know….but it killed part of me…But now it's time to be your 21…and I'm ready to do this…I wasn't then…not because I was afraid of what I might do to you…I was afraid of what I might do to you….and I was afraid I might fail you…"_**

_**He looked deep into her eyes, as more tears emerged.**_

"_**Never!" She hugged him, and then the returned to their original spots.**_

"**_Okay…Thomas…do you take Judith Elizabeth Harrison to be your lawfully wedded wife….to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer" "yeah right!" Some one shouted, and there was an eruption of laughter._**

"_**For richer or poorer…as long as you both shall live, till death do you part."**_

"_**What can I say….always…I do…"**_

"_**Judith…Do you take Thomas Johnathan Quincy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, For richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live, till death do you part."**_

"_**I do….Always…"**_

"_**May I have the rings?" Liam and Sadie handed them to the pastor. **_

"_**Thomas, take this ring and repeat after me." Tommy slid the ring on her finger.**_

"_**With this vow…I the wed…This ring is a promise, and a keepsake of my love…".**_

"_**Judith, take this ring and repeat after me." Jude turned the ring slightly so that Tommy saw the engraving in it 'You bring out the best in me'. She slid it on his finger, and repeated the words.**_

"**_With this vow, I thee wed…This ring is a promise and a keepsake of my love…"_**

"_**By the power a vested in my, and by the city of Toronto, I now pronounce you man, and wife…You may kiss the bride."**_

_**Jude shrieked a little, and jumped up in his arms, as he gave her a long, passionate kiss. After several minutes, he set her down, while the paparazzi had a field day with their cameras. **_

"_**Ladies and gentleman, it is my duty, to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Johnathan Quincy…"**_

**_The Reception._**

_**Jude and Tommy danced to their first song, and then danced for a little while, before dinner was served, and it was time for toasts.**_

"_**SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"**_

_**Liam stood, holding up his glass. **_

"**_Alright, alright…I haven't known Jude and Tom as long as most of you…I've only known them for about 3 years… and I think I got best man by default…" Everyone laughed. "But that's not the point…Jude and Tommy show you that love doesn't have to just be what you dream of it…it can be true…and you can live happy, and be in love… It doesn't all have to be bad…Look at them…They have been together since she was 17…I'm sure they wouldn't admit it, but in some sense, they were together before that…The love, and the bond between these two, is so great, that even if they tried, I don't think they could let it go…They're made for each other…and they were meant to find each other…."_**

_**Everyone clapped, and then Sadie stood.**_

"_**Okay…that's hard to beat…but I know Jude and Tom better than anyone here…. I dated Tom for about a year, and Jude's been my sister for the last 20 years…She's my best friend, my sister…my everything…Jude and I have gotten through all the bad times together…most of which were at the expense of Tom…" Everyone laughed.**_

"_**But She…she held on longer than I did…As many times as he hurt her, and let her down, she held on for dear life…Knowing somewhere in there, if she held on…she'd find that part that he wouldn't show anyone…and she did…and I praise her for it… because God knows that when you couldn't get something out of Tom, and you sent Jude to him to try, and he wouldn't budge, you weren't going to get it out of him...And I think that's great of her…You two complete each other…"**_

**_Sadie sat back down, and Jude stood. "Before be all begin eating, I'd like to take a moment to recognize Georgia, Darius, Portia, on behalf of G Major…they were a major help in expenses for this wedding…Also, my friend Kat…She made the bride's maid dresses, and put the flower arrangements together…." Everyone clapped, and then continued onto the dinner. Following that, the had 2 cakes. One that was going to be eaten at the wedding, and one that had been bought specially for them._**

"_**Alright guys, left side is vanilla, and right side is chocolate…"**_

**_(Cake they eat-_** **_http/ they're taking with them-_** **_http/ at that one at least! It's so pretty!)_**

_**They cut the cake, and stuffed it in each other's faces, before finishing out the night dancing, and making out, when ever people clinked their glasses. Around midnight, they got ready to go. **_

"**_LET'S GO PEOPLE! MR. AND MRS. QUINCY HAVE A FLIGHT TO CATCH!" _**

_**Sadie and the others helped clear a pathway, as they ran to Tommy's car, and there was a slight drizzle of rain.**_

_**Once they were in the car, and ready to go, he looked over at her.**_

"_**Ready to go, Mrs. Quincy?"**_

"_**Always…"**_

_**He leaned across the seat, and kissed her, before starting the car, and driving them to the airport,….2 hours later, they were in the airplane, and on their way to New Zealand, Australia…(The current place I would LOVE to travel to…it's a dream of mine)**_

_**8888888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**88888888888888**_

_There you go…the greatest night of my life... I can't remember a day when we were happier…except for the day that she had the twins…but that's a different story… I'll leave you with this for a while, and get back to that, later…because that just means we're getting closer to the end..._

Okay guys, that's all for now… as soon as I can get on a computer again, and update, I will, but it may not be for 2 or 3 weeks… that's when I plan to come back here…but now I gotta go home! Don't forget about me or the story though!


	12. Hold On To What You Believe

**Chapter 11**

**The Honeymoon**

A/N: Okay, so I'll be working on the story for the next 2 weeks that I'll be here at my fathers…Uh….yeah, so that's pretty much it….The drama will die down a little in this chapter, but trust me, by next chapter, it will pick right back up…

Disclaimer: Okay, obviously I don't own anything but the story….I don't own "Never Far Behind"... Aly & AJ, and their record company and their printers do…

_Okay, so the happiest day of my life had done come and past, and now I was ready to start the rest of my life…little did I know it would become the worst year of my life, very quickly…But more on that later…We finally landed like…a million years later, and drove straight to the resort..._

_**888888888888888**_

_**Flashback**_

_**888888888888888**_

_**Tommy and Jude followed the concierge to the door of their suite, and waited anxiously for him to open the door. Jude jumped a little, with a wide smile on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Quincy…your suite….it's the best in the resort."  
He opened the door wide and stepped aside as Jude rushed in, and Tommy took the key from the concierge. "Thanks."**_

"**_No problem…if you need anything, call the front desk…"  
Tommy nodded as the concierge walked away, and shut the door. He walked up behind Jude as they took in their surroundings. Standing in the kitchen of the suite, they had an amazing view of the ocean outside of sliding glass doors. The kitchen was set and stocked with food and complementary gifts from the resort and from family members who'd had the things sent days before. From there, they walked down a short hall to the master (And only) Bedroom, diagonal to the kitchen with another amazing view of the ocean from sliding glass doors. The two walked over to the bed which had a message written out with rose petals. 'Congratulations, Tommy and Jude…. New Zealand Getaway Resort' "Aww…"  
Tommy cradled her in his arms from his position behind her. "Too bad it won't be so pretty later…" He kissed her just below the ear, lightly brushing her lobe as he did. "Tommy….You make it hard to resist you when you do that…" She smiled, and turned, giving him a kiss full of passion. _**

"**_Did you ever stop to think that maybe that was my plan all along?" He chuckled slightly, suckling on her collarbone. _**

"_**Quincy!"  
"Yes, Mrs. Quincy?"**_

"_**Ugh, forget it…" She pulled his t-shirt off of him, and fell back on the bed, as the toppled over her…..**_

_**6 Hours Later**_

_**Jude walked out on the patio off the kitchen, and watched the sun set. She wished Tommy were awake to share this with her…**_

_**Tommy rolled over, and felt that Jude was no longer next to him. He opened his eyes, and rolled out of bed, finding something to wear. After he found a pair of shorts and a T Shirt, he walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, and found a packet of hot chocolate next to a full coffee pot with a note on it. **_

_Went out to watch the sunset…._

_Come join me…_

_Jude Quincy… God, I love you…_

_**Tommy smiled at the note, and then poured himself a cup of water before adding the chocolate mixture. Following that, he grabbed a blanket off the couch, and walked out to the balcony, where he saw Jude, curled up in her seat, watching the sun. He noticed her guitar next to her.**_

"_**Feeling inspired?" His voice was raspy from the past few days, and lack of sleep…**_

"**_Yeah, actually…"  
"you wanna play for me?" He took the empty seat next to her, and set his mug on the table next to the porch swing they sat on. He wrapped the blanket around the 2 of them, and then watched her as she began strumming her guitar._**

**"Never Far Behind"**  
_  
"I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_

Hold On To What You Believe

Chorus  
I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind

I Am Sending You A Message  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late  
When You Care About Someone  
There is always room for change  
you're allowed to make mistakes  
it's a part of every life  
I Don't See you any different  
The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes

Hold On To What You Believe

Chorus  
I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind

You Can Take Your Time  
And I Know  
From My Heart

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind

I Am Sending you a message…"

_**Jude opened her eyes, and saw a smiling, slightly confused Tommy. "Uh…it's great…but I don't get it…"**_

"_**I don't know….I mean, things are about to change drastically…."**_

"_**What is that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**It means we got married! We aren't just Little Tommy Q and Instant Star's Jude Harrison….were Tommy and Jude Quincy, big, rising solo artists, that are newly married…I mean…" She paused, trying to put her words together so they'd make sense.**_

"_**I think that the song,…is like, we're about to change and they might not go back to the way they were, but we have to hang on to what we love if we want them to…and the chorus…means that no matter what, I'm always here for you….never far behind…get it?"**_

_**Tommy's stern look softened, and he smiled.  
"I'm sorry I overreacted….I thought you were saying that we were gonna change, and nothing was gonna be right…"  
"Never, ever…I love you too much…" **_

_**Jude sat down on the bed about an hour later, pulling off her flip-flops. Tommy came in and crossed his arms. "You're going to get the bed soaking wet." They'd been down at the beach, playing in the water.**_

"_**yeah, so….It'll be all hot and sweaty later anyway, won't it?" She smiled deviously, and he shook his head, smiling.**_

"_**What am I gonna do with you, girl?"**_

_**She stood and pulled off the shirt he'd given her down at the beach, revealing a bikini top and bottoms. She shivered at the feeling of the cool air embracing her mid section. Tommy came over and placed his arms around her. "Better?"**_

"_**A little…Can you make me feel great?"**_

"_**Your wish is my command…"He walked out of the room, leaving he confused until he returned a few moments later with the blanket from the kitchen patio.**_

"**_Take of your bikini…" She gave him a confused look as he lead her to the shower, and began to run hot water. Several minutes later, she was curled up in the inviting warm water and bubbles that he'd added. She lay there a while before getting out, and walking back into the bedroom. She gasped when she looked around. _**

_**He'd lit candles and placed them randomly around the room. He sat on the bed, wrapped under the blankets with a book in hand. She was quiet to not disturb him, and looked to see what he was reading. **_

"_**The Notebook….Hmm….didn't know you were so soft Quincy."  
"I have my days…" He smiled, and kissed her as she sat down next to him.**_

**_A cool breeze came through the window, and Jude shivered. Tommy noticed this, and used it to his advantage. Enveloping her in his arms, he slid the blanket back far enough for her to get under the warm comforter, and then rolled over…._**

_**8888888888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**888888888888888**_

_Needless to say, that was the best week of my life…It was about to come crashing down in about 2 weeks though….but I'll explain that a little later…_

Okay guys, that's all for now….Uh….I don't really have anything else to say…R/R! Love those reviews!


	13. I Am Sending You A Message

**Chapter 12**

**I Am Sending You A Message**

Disclaim:Whatever at this point…you guys know, and I'm waisting my time…

A/N: Okay, so this is where the last year is going to pick up. Tommy's going to start getting in deeper with feelings, and how everything happened…Jen and TJ really won't have much incorporation until the second-last chapter….remember, this story is about Tommy telling the story as if he's explaining it in a book,…he isn't actually telling Jen and Tom…yet…

_So, after the honeymoon, a great one I might add…We headed home. The first week or so was great. We got along…well, like newlyweds. And of course since we'd already lived together, there wasn't any drama about a messy house, except for all the gifts we'd been given that were strewn about the house. But then something truly amazing happened..._

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Tommy sat in the studio, working with "Never Far Behind" while Jude fiddled with her guitar. Kwest sat talking to Tommy about what had happened during the 2 weeks they'd been gone, knowing full well that Jude couldn't hear a thing they were saying.**_

"_**Dude, come on….A guy's gotta know these things….Is she better than her sister?"**_

"**_KWEST!" Tommy's face turned bright red as he turned away from the laptop he was mixing the song on, and looked Kwest square in the eye._**

"_**Well, is she?"**_

"**_Uh, I'm gonna plead the fifth, because one, That's information I'm keeping to myself, and two, Sadie and never were….together, like that…"  
"Dude, are you serious?"  
"Might've been different if I didn't have Jude on my mind 24/7, but I did, and that kinda killed any bit of a flame or spark that Sadie and I had…Ya know?"_**

"**_Uh…sure…"  
"And that's all the information you're getting out of me…what happened during those 2 weeks is staying between me and Jude…Don't think there's anything you can do to get info out of me."  
"Okay…but I have 1 more question, and you HAVE to answer it…"  
"Fine…what?" Tommy exhaled hard, making it evident that he was annoyed.  
"On a scale of one to ten?" Kwest's eyes were pleading._**

"_**Honestly?" Tommy bent his head in farther, making it even more obvious that he was trying to be secretive. "On a scale of one to ten….Infinity…. And I stand by that…."**_

_**Kwest looked at Tommy wide-eyed, and Tommy nodded.**_

"_**Dude…it's not about how good someone is in bed…skill doesn't make you great…It's knowing that you love that person, and that there is nothing that you could do to ever make yourself love someone even half as much…that's what makes it so amazing…Knowing that they're your world…"**_

_**Kwest nodded, sitting back in his chair, as Tommy looked up to see Jude trying to balance her guitar on her lap while texting with Sadie.**_

"**_Can you stop talking to your groupies on MY crackberry long enough to record a descent song that I can send out?" Jude chuckled at the fact that he'd quoted her._**

"_**Screw you…I'm talking to Sadie…and you two were so busy whispering back and forth these past 5 minutes that you haven't finished mixing the song….Once you're done mixing, I'll give you a song that's single-worthy."**_

**_Tommy did as he was told and Jude smiled to herself. They'd agreed that when ever they were at the studio, they would treat each other as if they weren't married, and were just Producer and Artist. Anger was left at home, and so were any fights that they would have. This caused Jude to have a lot of control over things. He would say something about her not working, and she'd mouth off. And she enjoyed it, because she knew he'd make her pay for it later…._**

_**She turned her thoughts back to the message Sadie had just sent her.**_

"_**Fine, I can see I won't get anything out of you, but is he the best you've been with?"**_

_**Jude shook her head and laughed.**_

"**_He's the ONLY guy I've ever been with Sades…." 'except….No,…you don't need to think about him right now…not with the news you got yesterday….He's out of your life now, and he can't hurt you…'_**

_**A smile returned to Jude's face when she glanced up and caught Tommy quickly glancing up. They both smiled to themselves, but Jude noticed another message from Sadie.**_

"_**So, when are you gonna tell him about lil Tommy Q Jr.?"**_

"_**Uh, Sadie, there won't be a lil tommy q jr…I mean, there will be, but there's no way I'm naming him lil tq jr."**_

"_**We'll just see about that, now won't we…"**_

"_**I guess we will" **_

_**Tommy spoke over the intercom.**_

"_**Okay, girl, you ready to lay down a song that I can work with?"**_

_**She nodded, and finished up her conversation with Sadie, before setting the blackberry Tommy had given her as a wedding gift, into her guitar case.**_

_**She began to strum a few chords….**_

"**_It's called Edge Of Eternity…_**

"_Destiny cannot be shaken  
Fate will send us where we need to be  
Many turns our love has taken  
But in the end you're standing here with me  
Now it's a long road to forever  
But together I know we'll find a way _

Now we're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' hand in hand  
Nothing will break our love   
I'll cherish you each day 'til I die  
For all eternity you and I

My heart's filled with such emotion  
You're the reason for the air I breathe  
I pledge to you all my devotion  
Until death do part you away from me  
I've never been so close to heaven   
As the moment when I looked into your eyes

We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' hand in hand  
Nothing will break our love  
I'll cherish you each day 'til I die  
For all eternity you and I

And baby together (and baby together)  
There is so much we have yet to see   
And now and forever (now and forever)  
I pray you'll always be here with me  
Eternally

We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' hand in hand  
For all eternity  
ooo ooo  
For all eternity"

_**Kwest looked back and forth between the two, and shook his head. Tommy sat with a large smile on his face, knowing the song was about him, and Jude, too, was smiling, but for different reasons that she planned on explaining to Tommy while playing this song for him later tonight….**_

"_**Okay, girl, I think we're good…"  
**_

_**Jude set her guitar on its holder, and then came out of the studio, and Tommy handed her a burned CD to give to Georgia.**_

"_**Uh, actually, I need you to burn off another one…For a friend…she wants to play it for someone special tonight…"**_

_**He looked up at her, and smiled, shaking his head. "You're too much girl…"**_

"_**Isn't that why you married me?"**_

_**He smiled, and gently pulled on a strand of her hair, down to him, and gave her a light **_

_**kiss, aware that there was a likely audience outside the door.**_

"_**See you later?"**_

"_**Totally…Call if you'll be late….I made plans for lunch…"**_

"**_Okay…" Kwest turned back to sound board, and switched files on the computer, walking into the studio._**

"**_Ready to go man?" Tommy sat down at the piano, and adjusted the microphone for him to be able to record, and then pulled the headphones on._**

"_**Ready when you are, man." Kwest gave him the signal, as he began.**_

**"Because You Live"**

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live"

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Jude sat down at the island in the middle of their apartment. She hadn't even figured out what she was going to say to him,…she just knew that no matter what, the words 'I'm pregnant' were going to come out of her mouth no matter what she thought of his answer…**_

_**Just as she threw something in the trash can, the door opened. She turned to see Tommy, and quickly turning on the CD player.**_

"_**Have fun today?"**_

"_**Yeah…is that your new song playing?"**_

"_**Maybe….I told you…I can be mischievious… You should know that by now…"**_

_**She smiled as he pulled his jacket off, and walked around to the fridge. When he didn't find anything, he turned back to her, as the both leaned equally across the island, and he grabbed the side of her arm, pulling her into a kiss.**_

"_**Thank you, Mrs. Quincy…"**_

"_**No problem, Mr. Quincy……" She took a deep breath, but they both spoke at the same time.**_

"_**Look, I need to tell you something…You first…" They both laughed, and then **_

_**Tommy kissed the tip of her nose.**_

"_**You first, Tommy.."**_

"_**Okay….I was talking with G, and she thinks we should maybe consider putting a break-up song on the album…just to give it edge…Ya know…I told her I'd have to okay it with you first…"**_

"_**I think it's a great idea…it would give the album edge…and not be all about you being in love with me, or you apologizing to me…"**_

"_**Yeah…that's why I was late…Kwest and I already did a rough sketch of the song…"**_

_**He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket with his free hand, and showed it to her.**_

"_**So beautiful, and merciful, it took me down? Too little and too late, see now I know your kind?...Hmmm…No, I'm kidding Quincy…it'd be a great single…"**_

"_**That's what I thought…" She set the paper on the counter, and looked up at him.**_

"_**Look…there's something I have to talk to you about….about us and our future…"  
**_

"_**Okay….Girl, you know if anything's wrong, you can tell me…" **_

'_**Girl…ugh…why is this so hard…okay, Harrison, just say it…'**_

"_**What would you think of having a baby?"**_

"_**Right now?" Tommy pulled back a little, but still kept his hand on the side of her arm.**_

"_**Yeah…" She bit the inside of her lip, trying not to show she was nervous to hear his answer.**_

"_**I'd say big mistake…with our careers and all…but if it came down to it, and you walked in the door later tonight, and told me you were pregnant, I'd be happier than I've ever been in my life…if it's meant to happen, it will…"**_

_**Jude smiled, and kissed him…Her heart had sunk only seconds earlier, but now it had melted.**_

"_**Tommy…I have to tell you something…"**_

"_**What?" She bit her lip, and he knew she was nervous now. She knew she had to tell him, but this was sudden.**_

_Now we're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I...  
_

"_**I…."**_

_  
We're standin' hand in hand  
Nothing will break our love..._

"_**I found out yesterday…"**_

__

I'll cherish you each day 'til I die  
For all eternity you and I…

"_**What is it, babe?...You know you can tell me anything…"**_

_And baby together (and baby together)  
There is so much we have yet to see  
_

"_**I'm…" She took another deep breath, and Tommy stared at her, concerned. When her eyes adverted to looking at the counter, Tommy lifted her chin up and she looked at him.**_

"_**Don't hide anything from me…it's okay…You don't have to….No matter what it is…"**_

_**She opened her mouth to speak, and said it slowly, barely in more than a whisper.**_

"**_I'm 4 weeks pregnant…"_**

_**She held her breath, waiting for his response.**_

"_**I…Oh my god! We're having a baby!"**_

_**A large smile spread across his face as she nodded.**_

_**He came around the island and hugged her tightly. She smiled, glad she hadn't backed out. He hugged her tightly, and then kissed her neck. "I love you…"….**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_Sure, everything was great then, but I was about to make the biggest ass of myself, ever…And trust me, I had to do major begging and groveling to gain her trust and respect back after that one…It taught me then that this was just the beginning of a very bumpy, sensitive, rocky road…And the hard part was just beginning…_

_A/N: I think I might get another chapter up tomorrow morning, cuz I'll be home all alone, so look for it… I'm off to bed…These damn cramps are driving me nuts…anyway, leave me a review, and I'll love you forever…lol…_


	14. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 13**

**(13 Down, 11 to go!)**

**Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

Disclaimer/whatever: Screw it…ya know I own nothing…

A/N: Okay, so I came up with the master plan to how the story's going to end, and I was all smiles when I did…It'll be happy, but there will be a MAJOR tissue warning when the chapter starts…trust me, I want it to be perfect, and I know it's gonna make even me cry while I'm working on it!

_So, as I said, that was the second greatest day of my life, but I was about to make the biggest ass of myself ever, and trust me when I say, I did some major begging and groveling...This wasn't like the time that girl had kissed me in the bar during our bachelor/bachelorette party... This was a LOT worse than that…It all started where everything started…At the studio…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

**_Jude sat down in the sound-booth, waiting with Tommy for Kwest so they could lay down Tommy's new single, "Let You Go"….It was supposed to give the album "edge"… 'Yeah…and then people will just think that Tommy is following in his old Boyz Attack! Footsteps….but she did agree that it was better than just having a bunch of songs on there about how he was sorry for something he'd done to her, or how much he loved her….But they'd had a fight earlier that day…a bad one…and Jude was only there, because she'd had a meeting with Georgia, and Sadie wanted her to stick around to 'hang out' (Meaning she'd sit there bored, and angry at Tommy while watching him record while Sadie pretended to be interested in the conversation while actually talking to people on her blackberry.…except for the occasional times when she'd have to get up and puke out the stomach acid in her stomach, considering there was nothing else in there but water…_**

_**jtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Tommy sat in the sound-booth with Kwest, waiting for Jude to return from hospitality. She'd been having morning sickness, and felt the need to have some coffee, so the boys sat and talked while they waited.**_

"_**So…has it dawned on you yet that you're going to be bouncing a baby on you knee in t-minus 8 months?"**_

"_**God no…Between you and me, I'm scared to death…I told her the other day, that having a baby right now would be a big mistake…"  
**_

"_**T!"**_

"_**THEN, I followed that and explained that but if she came home one day and told me that she was pregnant I'd be happy…I love her and all… but I'm scared as hell…"**_

"_**Oh….Well, Tom…if you're scared, you should be telling Jude this…"**_

"**_Do you know what my wife would say if I told my month-long PREGNANT, wife that I didn't want a baby with her….Can you even begin to CONVEY what that would make you feel like?"_**

"**_Well, Tom…you can't just keep those feelings from her if that's how you really feel…it'd be better than walking out on her 2 weeks before she's supposed to deliver, and then all of a sudden you leave, and she delivers, and you miss the biggest moment of your life…I mean, come on Tom…"_**

"_**I would never do that to Jude…I'm just….not sure….if I'm ready to have a baby yet…"**_

_**They both heard a glass crash to the floor, and looked up to see Jude in the door way and tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Jude, baby, no…"**_

_**She gave him a disbelieving look, and then turned out of the studio, and ran out. **_

"_**Did, I'm soooo sorry…"**_

"_**Thanks, a lot, Kwest…..Good luck explaining to my wife when I tell her that it's your fault…oh, but wait…she's gonna blame me, cause I'm the one who said it! Damn you!"**_

_**Tommy rushed out of the studio, and dashed to his Viper. He drove all over town looking for Jude, and then eventually found himself at the only place where she could possibly be….Sadie and Liam's place…**_

'_**God, am I in for it…' He walked up to the doorstep, and knocked. Not long after, Liam answered the door.**_

"_**Mr. Quincy….Looking for Jude?" Tommy nodded, knowing he was dead.**_

**_Liam opened the door a little further to show Sadie and Jude on the couch. When Jude turned and saw him, she jumped up and grabbed her purse. _**

_**  
"Get away from me…" She was no longer hurt or angered….she was livid.**_

"_**Jude, please, let's talk about this…I'm sorry about what you over heard…."**_

"_**Really, Quincy? Are you? We're married for a month, and then I tell you I'm pregnant, and behind my back, you go and tell your so-called bestfriend that you don't WANT to have a baby with me!"**_

"_**That is NOT what I said! I said I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby right NOW! God, JUDE! We just got married!"**_

"_**Calm down, Tommy…"**_

_**Liam and Sadie stood off to the side near the staircase, watching just incase things got out of hand…**_

"_**Yeah, Tom, cause you wanted to! Last I checked, it was you who proposed! And you were the one who wanted to get married so quickly! GOD! I mean, what did I do? Other than love you?"**_

"_**Nothing girl! You did nothing! I just want to talk to you civilly, without worrying that 5 seconds later, you're going to rip my head off for trying to apologize!"**_

"_**You know what, Tom, I'm really not in the mood for this…I things to do, like schedule appointments to check on the health of OUR baby…you know, things a parent SHOULD be doing!"**_

"_**Jude!"**_

"_**No, THOMAS JOHNATHAN QUINCY! If you so feel the need to talk to me, we can do it after you're done at the studio! I'll be stuck there anyway…"**_

**_She stormed out of the house in tears, and Liam spoke._**

"_**Aren't you going to go after her?"**_

_**Tommy and Sadie both spoke. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**She's never called me by my full name before….when she calls me Tom, I know she's angry…when she calls me Thomas, she Pissed…but when she uses my full name, She's livid…If I go after her, I guarantee you I'll have a knife in my chest…Even if she's holding my hand on the way to the hospital 2 minutes later…"**_

"_**Well you better come up with something good….She's out for blood, and anyone that gets in her wrath has already set the date for their execution…"**_

_**tjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Tommy walked into G Major, wiping the final tears from his face as he walked into the studio. He looked at Kwest who sat at the sound booth.**_

_**  
"Look man, I'm sorry about earlier…I shouldn't have pushed you…"**_

"You're right…you shouldn't have…but you did, and that's okay…Now I just have to get my wife to not want to kill me…"

"You okay, T? You look like you've been crying…"

"Yeah….I have…but that doesn't matter right now….I wrote a new song….I know she'll be here in a little bit, so I wanna wait for her to record…I have 2 different songs instead of the other one…we can't do that today."

"_**Whatever you say, man…"**_

_**jtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**Jude sat in her chair, pulling at a loose thread on her tattered jean skirt. She'd soaked her other clothes with tears, so she'd changed her outfit, which now consisted of her jean skirt, wife beater that said "Boyz Attacker" on the front of it, covered by deep green jacket that laced up the back. She had her legs curled under her, and listened as Tommy played keys on the grand piano in side the studio. Secretly, she wanted to go in, and forgive him for what he'd said…she knew he hadn't meant for her to hear it, and that he loved her. But the other part of her was deeply hurt, and needed to hear a song that he'd written, telling her that he was genuinely sorry for what he'd said.**_

_**Kwest walked back in the room, and spoke into the microphone. **_

"_**Great man…keys are great….You ready to lay it down?"**_

_**Tommy opened his eyes, still soaking the words he'd come up with.**_

"_**Uh yeah…" He stood and walked over to the microphone, pulling the headphones over his ears. He took a quick glance at Jude, before beginning.**_

"**Resolution"**

"_mmm…_

_Nothing but an empty page  
Breathing in an open space  
Captured by your moment's grace again  
There's so much I left behind  
Even more that waits in time  
Everything's so undefined  
I'm standing on the edge of my fear  
And I see it clear_

Here's my resolution  
I'm letting go  
All I need to learn is along this road  
And I just want to be the best man I can be  
Breathe, it's my resolution

Living life without a plan  
Finding solace where I stand  
And learning how to love again  
And all I want is something real  
That I can feel

Here's my resolution  
I'm letting go  
All I need to learn is along this road  
And I just wanna be the best man I can be

'Cause here's my resolution  
I'm letting go  
All I need to learn is along this road  
And I just wanna be the best man I can be  
Breathe, it's my resolution

My resolution  
(Ooh oh oh)"

_**He opened his eyes, as a few tears slipped down his cheek, but he was afraid to look up and see Jude's expression.**_

**_  
Jude sat in her chair, also crying and afraid to look up. At the same moment, all of a sudden, the two looked up. She jumped from her chair, and he pulled the headphones off. They met each other halfway at the door, and he hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry girl…I never meant to hurt you…never…."_**

_**She pulled away and nodded, telling him it was okay.**_

"_**Uh…that was great man…You ready to lay down the other one you brought in?"**_

"_**Yeah…" He handed Kwest a CD, and he took it, confused.**_

"**_I already laid down the piano chords…."_**

"_**Okay,…then lets lay it down…"**_

_**Tommy nodded and then walked back into the studio. He winked at Jude, smiling as the music started. Sadie, who'd walked back in the room from talking to her husband, asked Jude what was with the sudden mood change, but Jude just shushed her, as Tommy began to sing.**_

"Apology"

"_Close to you, so far away,  
A rented room, an empty space,  
Sirens bleeding through the open door,  
Movie scene in black and white,  
The snow falls down alone tonight.  
No one's ever felt like this before._

What went wrong with you and me?  
This is my apology.  
'Cause even when I fall asleep, you stay with me,  
You stay with me.

Stuck inside a broken frame,  
Watching as seasons change,  
Hoping time will finally set me free,  
Suddenly, you're standing there,  
A crowded street, a lonely stare,  
A thousand miles of traffic in between.

What went wrong with you and me?  
This is my apology.  
From the moment that I leave, you stay with me,  
You stay with me.

Every letter that you wrote stays with me,  
And every promise that I broke, stays with me,  
And everything that's left inside, stays with me,  
It stays with me.

Close to you, so far away,  
A rented room, an empty space,  
Sirens bleeding through the open door,  
Movie scene in black and white,  
The snow falls down alone tonight.  
No one's ever felt like this before."

_**Tommy opened her eyes to see Jude with tears in her eyes. This time he was confused. **_

"_**God, man….You trying to rip our hearts out in here?...That's gonna put all of America in tears if that ends up as your single…"**_

_**  
Tommy smiled, and walked out of the sound-booth. He walked over to Jude, as Kwest walked out and took the mixed CDs to Georgia. **_

"_**So this means I'm forgiven?"**_

"_**Of course…."**_

_**  
She smiled and kissed him until Liam stood at the door. **_

"_**Aham…"**_

_**They pulled away from each other, and turned to their boss.**_

"_**Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to take my wife home…" They smiled, and Jude nuzzled her head in Tommy's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. **_

"_**Speaking of which, we should get you home….You've been on your feet practically all day, and you got a whole what, 4 hours of sleep last night?"**_

"_**Eww, you guys…not necessary!"**_

"_**No, she was up puking her stomach out last night…trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight… I begged her to just stay home in bed…."  
**_

"_**Maybe you should have…all of this drama could've been avoided…."**_

"_**Yeah, maybe…"**_

"_**Why don't you two take the next week or so off, because from the looks of you right now, you're not going to get better anytime soon…Come in when she's feeling better…" **_

_**Tommy felt Jude's hot head against his chest.**_

"_**Yeah…we need to get you home, babe…you're burnin' up…"**_

"_**Try an ice bath…call us if it gets worse…"**_

"_**Yeah….I will…"  
**_

_**Tommy picked a falling asleep Jude into his arms bridal style, and carried her out of the building after they said their goodbyes, and Liam made sure everyone knew they might not be in for a while.**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

**_Tommy laid Jude in bed and pulled her shoes and socks off. Following that, he helped her remove her jeans, and T-Shirt. While he rummaged through the closet to find something to wear for the next day, she removed her bra, and grabbed Tommy's discarded wife beater off the floor, and pulled it on, smelling his scent all around her. She smiled, and curled up in the blanket, waiting for him to return to the room. After about 5 minutes later, he came out of the closet with an extra blanket._**

_**  
"Baby, could you turn the fan on?" She opened her eyes as he nodded.**_

"_**I went to search for clothes tomorrow, and then realized I didn't need any because I don't have to work….I'll just run around in shorts, and pamper you…" He smiled, laying out the extra blanket, and then crawled into bed on his side.**_

**_  
She laid her hot head on his chest, and he played with her hair._**

"_**Hey, baby?" Jude barely spoke in a whisper.**_

"**_Yeah, Hun?"_**

"**_I know it's only, like 7:30, and all but will you stay with me…I mean at-least until I fall asleep…"_**

"Sure, Hun….I'll stay with you all night…No matter what…"

She smiled and nuzzled her head further (if that's possible) into his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Not long after, she dozed off, dreaming of what life would be like after they had the baby.

_**Not realizing how tired he was himself, Tommy dozed off not long after, and dreamed of the same thing…..**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_Too bad that dream was just a dream…She was supposed to be here and do this with me…I kept to my word though, and I stayed with them…I never left them…Sure, it was hard at times…I'll admit sometimes it was downright scary…what do you tell an 11 year old the first time she gets her period, and her mother's dead…What was I supposed to know about it? I mean, I'm no girl, and I was only married to one for a year…_

_But anyway…In the end, our love got us through it all…_

A/N: Okay, so originally I was going to do "Soundtrack To Your Life" by Ashley Parker Angel, but instead, I settled on Apology, because he IS apologizing to her, plus, I want to save STYL for a later date…I have something better planed for it…Anyway, I need to hit the hay…Hope you guys liked it…leave some for me!


	15. Captured By A Moments Grace Again

**Chapter 14**

**Captured By A Moment's Grace….Again**

Disclaimer: Ugh…why do I waist my time…

_So, that was fun...Fighting with my wife to make her believe that I didn't mean to hurt her…Fortunately, I was able to dig myself out of that whole with out too much crying…okay, so that last part was a lie, but who's counting?_

_Anyway, After about a week, Jude got better, And she was doing great. Not much took place over that month…Just a lot of writing, and occasionally a fight because of her hormones…Let me tell you, dealing with a pregnant 19 year old…God, that was dramatic…But hey, when we were down, we just had to remember that we had a baby to live for…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Jude sat down next to Tommy in the studio, and placed her notebook in front of him. **_

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**Something I wrote after you left this morning…."**_

"_**You wanna lay it down?"**_

"**_Sure…"(Okay, so normally I wouldn't use Britney Spears music, because I don't much care for her anymore, but this song just goes with the angle I was going for…)_**

_**Jude walked into the studio, and pulled on her headphones waiting for Tommy to let her start. **_

**"Someday (I Will Understand)"**

"_Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment  
Will be more true  
Than the moment  
I look at you

It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby"

_**Tommy smiled proudly at Jude as she finished up the song. She hadn't realized, but he had, that she'd had her hand lain over her stomach as she sang. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Tommy for approval. **_

"_**I, personally loved it…" Darius stood at the door, and nodded in approval.**_

"_**I just came to get the demo…I wasn't expecting this…."**_

"_**Yeah, sorry I didn't get that to you earlier…didn't exactly get the chance…"**_

"**_No…its fine….Look I know you guys aren't going out on tour this year, but what would you think of doing a dual album…"_**

"_**Like Tommy and Jude greatest hits?"**_

"_**Yeah, we put them on 2 albums, and you two do a cover album shoot together…"**_

"_**I love the idea…." Tommy and Darius looked at Jude, who nodded.**_

"_**I think it's a great idea, too…it would sell really well…"**_

"_**Great, you two get me a list of songs, we'll have it packaged, and then throw in a few bonus tracks of stuff that hasn't been released…"**_

"_**Like the original of 'Anyone But U?" Jude asked hopeful.**_

"_**Uh, sorry girl…no…" Darius smiled and walked out.**_

"_**I figured I'd give it a shot…"**_

_**Tommy chuckled, and kissed his wife. "So when's that appointment?"**_

"_**Uh…in like 45 minutes…"**_

"Then we better be going….You go out to the car, I shut everything down in here…"

_**She nodded and grabbed her things before walking out.**_

_**Tommy closed up everything and then walked out.**_

_**tjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Jude and Tommy sat in the doctor's office, waiting for him to return. "You actually ready for this?"**_

_**  
"It's your first ultrasound…I'm psyched!...But honestly, I'm scared to death…"**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**Little Tommy Q is scared?" She let out a laugh. Tommy placed a hand over her stomach, where she'd began to show a little bit. "This….is all ours…"**_

_**He smiled and kissed her, as the doctor walked back in with the machine.**_

"_**Are we ready to go?"**_

"_**Yep…"**_

_**The doctor got everything set, up, and Tommy moved to the other side of the bed, as Jude held his hand, using pillows, and her elbows to prop herself up, trying to see her baby. (she's 3.5 months along…I know I jumped a little…I really want to get to the next chapter!) **_

"_**The baby looks great…Strong heartbeat...In about a month or so, I'll be able to tell you the sex of him or her…" **_

_**Dr. Chandler, her OB/GYN looked at the two of them after finishing up.**_

"_**Are there any questions that you two have?"**_

"**_Well…a little while ago…when Jude was about a month along, she got pretty sick… she was running a temp of about 103, and slept most of that week…I mean, she got better…It just scared me."_**

"_**Back then, it shouldn't have done anything to affect the baby, but if it happens now, or throughout the rest of your pregnancy, you need to be hospitalized…Because then it could affect your baby…Okay?"**_

_**Jude nodded nervously, and Tommy held her close to him. "Don't worry…we'll keep you healthy as a bug…"**_

_**She smiled, snuggling her head into his chest.**_

"_**Is that all for today?"**_

"_**yeah…"**_

"_**Great…why don't you two schedule your next appointment for a month or so from now, and I'll see you then!"**_

"_**Okay…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback End**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_(uh….I don't know what to say!)_

_She was genuinely scared after that…I know she had wanted me to ask the doctor that question, because she was afraid of what the answer might be…But we got through it…Besides, we were on cloud nine after finding out that at our next appointment, we could find out what we were having…_

_(Okay guys, so that's it for this chapter…I know I've been slow with getting them up lately…I guess I just haven't been in the writing mood, but at this rate, I might have the end of the story up before I go home…I dunno though…I'm gonna start right away on Chapter 15…)_


	16. Been There And Back Again

**Chapter 15**

**Been There, And Back Again…**

Whatever…I won't even waist my time…(BTW, somehow this chapter turned out being 9 pages long, so if you're remotely going to get hungry in the next half hour, grab food now, cuz this is a long one…lol)

_Wow…a month had passed already…We were going to find out what the sex of our baby was…And we were both excited…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**Hey, girl…"**_

**_Tommy sat down next to Jude in the studio. Kwest rarely ever worked with them these days. Most days, Jude helped Tommy produce himself, and Tommy produced Jude's music himself. Kwest was working with people like Mason, and the newest winner, a girl named Karma (Pun intended…). Jude played with the ends of her hair, which had grown about 6 inches longer than she normally let it…_**

"**_You know your hair is pretty like that…you should leave it that length..."_**

"_**You think so? I was thinking about cutting it again…."**_

"_**Nah…I like it this length…"**_

"_**Even with the bangs hanging over my eyes?"**_

"_**Yeah…I love it all…"**_

_**Jude smiled. "No…you just love me…"**_

"_**And everything about you…" He smiled, checking his watch.**_

"_**Uh, we gotta go…Doctor's appointment in like, 30 minutes…"**_

"_**Okay…"**_

_**They shut everything down, and walked out of the studio. As they drove, Jude played with the radio, much to Tommy's dismay.**_

"_**JUDE!"**_

"**_Hey, I wanna listen to something good….Something that doesn't sound like crap---"_**

"**_And in later news, newly weds, and soon-to-be parents, Jude and Tommy Quincy are set to release a dual solo album today. Here's a single that was never released by the two, Where You Are, ladies and gentleman…"_**

"_**Our single is on the radio!" Jude jumped across the seat, and hugged Tommy.**_

"_**That's it, we did it!" She smiled, and his kissed her. After a few seconds, she sat back in her seat, still smiling. He rubbed the side of her cheek, smiling (Date W/ The Night, anyone?)…**_

**"Where You Are"**

Jude: There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear   
Watchin' over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me:

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again   
Both: We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are

Tommy: And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased   
Jude: Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
Both: If I could just  
Be right there:

Both: Where you are  
Jude: Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
Both: We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Jude: Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin' back at me(Tom: And She'll be smiling back at me)  
Jude: Only then will I be free

Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Tommy: Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin'  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
Both: And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and dream of  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
Tommy:(and we will breathe together baby)  
)Once again) Jude: Oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
We'll be dancin' in the moonlight  
(Just like we used to do )  
Jude: And you'll be smilin back at me  
Tommy:(only then will I be free)   
Then I will be free  
Jude: Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
Both: I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there

Jude: Where you are  
I still believe  
Tommy: Oh I've got to believe   
Jude: I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there   
Tommy: Where you are  
Oh where you are  
Jude: I've got to believe  
Tommy: I'll always be waiting here  
Both: That sweet day yeah  
Tommy: Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe…

**_They showed up at the doctor's office, both of them smiling ear to ear, as their names were called. They talked while waiting for Dr. Chandler._**

"_**so….we never talked about names…"**_

"_**Okay…so for a girl…I've always loved Jennifer…"**_

"_**Jennifer….Jennifer Catherine?"**_

"_**I love it…anything that you contribute to, I love…"**_

_**He stood in front of her and smirked. "Really, even your pain?"**_

"_**Well, that, not so much, but yes…" She kissed him lightly.**_

"_**Alright, but what about a boy?"**_

"**_mmm…You're gonna hate me, but what about lil Tommy Quincy Jr…"_**

"_**God…You really do want me to die at an early age…"**_

"_**Okay, What is so wrong with have a baby named after you….it gives you a sense of credibility, and shows that you love your son…"**_

"_**Great, then we'll name our first daughter Jude Elizabeth Harrison the second!"**_

"_**TOMMY!"**_

_**He smiled. "I'm just kidding…if you love it so much, then I'll budge…"**_

"_**What!"**_

"**_We… can name…. our first son…after me…" Jude squealed, delighted that she'd won the argument, even though she usually did… _**

_**The doctor walked in and smiled. "Fighting over baby names?"**_

"_**How'd you know?"**_

"_**Most couples do when they come in to find out the sex of their baby."**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"**_Well, Jude, why don't you lie back so we can get started?"_**

**_She did as she was told, and then the doctor applied a gel her stomach before, turning on the machine, and using the wand to find the baby. _**

"_**Here we are…Playing hide and seek I see…"**_

_**Tommy and Jude chuckled.**_

"_**Good, strong heartbeat…Seems to be growing healthily…and the sex of the baby?"**_

_**  
Tommy and Jude nodded eagerly.**_

"_**Congratulations, Tommy and Jude…you're having a baby girl…"**_

_**Jude looked up at Tommy smiling.**_

"_**Oh…look at this…."**_

_**Jude and Tommy looked back at the screen.**_

"_**Oh my…"**_

"_**What? Is something wrong with my baby?"**_

"_**Jude, Tommy….You're not having 1 baby…you're having twins…a girl and a boy…"**_

_**Tommy's smile widened, as Jude squeezed his hand.**_

"_**There you go, daddy…." The doctor showed them a few more things, before finishing, and proceeding to begin a lecture.**_

"_**Okay, now you're probably going to hate me for this, but Jude, you're rapidly approaching 5 months, and I'd like to put you on bed rest starting tomorrow. As little walking and moving around, to avoid going to labor early.**_

**_Jude's eyes filled with tears, as her bottom lip and jaw quivered. Tommy hugged her._**

"_**Shh…it's gonna be fine…I'll be with you the whole time…"**_

**_The doctor nodded, and gave them a prescription for something that Tommy hadn't been paying attention for, but took it anyway. He held Jude until she calmed down. _**

"_**Do you know what it's like to be confined in a room, not being able to leave it, or walk around, because you're on bed rest?"**_

"_**Uh, sort of…try spending 2 months in a hospital because you were in a car crash that put you in critical condition…"**_

"_**That's beside the point, Tommy…you were in a coma for a month…"**_

"_**I know, baby girl…Hey, the sooner we get started, the sooner it'll be over, so…"**_

"_**Yeah…."**_

"_**Well, I do have a song deadline I have to meet today, so would you care to join me at the studio?"**_

"_**Sure…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Jude sat in the studio, watching Tommy record. She tried to look happy, but still ended up with a pouty looking face. Sadie and Liam came in after a while, but Tommy was still working on getting down the chords to his song.**_

"_**Hey!...SO!"**_

"_**It's a girl…"**_

_**  
Oh my god!"**_

"_**And a boy…."**_

"_**WHAT!" Sadie jumped up and hugged her sister. Liam sat there and smiled. "Congratulations ms. Harrison…or wait, I should be calling you Mrs. Quincy now…"**_

_**Jude smiled a bit, but then her face returned to its pouty look.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Starting tomorrow I have to go on bed rest until further notice…"**_

_**Tears welled her eyes again, as Tommy walked out of the sound booth.**_

"_**Congratulations, Mr. Quincy…Jude just told us...How do you feel?"**_

"_**Happy….but I feel bad for her…she's the one stuck on bed rest…"**_

**_Jude wiped her tears and Tommy walked over to her._**

"_**I'm gonna go grab a fresh cup of coffee, and then I'll be back, okay?"**_

"_**Yeah…."**_

"_**I'll be right back…"**_

**_  
Tommy walked out of the studio and into hospitality where he saw Darius and Kwest. _**

_**  
"Hey, Kwest…haven't talked to you in ages…"**_

"_**Yeah, ya think?" Tommy gave him a confused look.**_

"**_I'm just kidding…word around here is that you and Jude found out the sex of the baby today…"_**

"_**Yeah…." He stirred his cup of coffee, while enjoying watching the other 2 squirm.**_

"_**Oh, come on T…tell us!"**_

"_**We're having a girl….and a boy…"**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Jude Harrison-Quincy, first season Instant Star, is having twins, with you, Tom Quincy, ex boy-bander!"**_

"_**Yeah, D…is that so hard to believe?"**_

"**_Well a while ago I would have thought it, but now, not so much…"_**

"**_Good, cuz then I might just have to fight you…" Tommy smiled, and tipped his cup to them before walking out._**

"_**Hey, you ready to lay that song down?"**_

"_**Uh yeah…" He pressed a few buttons on the soundboard, and then walked into the studio, and waited for Jude to give him the go.**_

**"Soundtrack To Your Life"**  
_  
"If you can hear me  
And know that I'm right here  
I heard your heartbeat  
It took away the fear  
Cuz my life is sliding  
I tried to ride the wave  
It came down crashing, it's time to start again  
Backwards to go forward  
Left at every corner  
Been there and back again  
And when the music ends_

Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life

First step, your last breath  
Everything's been planned  
There's questions, and answers  
You'll never understand  
I hold on, but let go  
I give you room to breath  
Remember, the best things  
Were never mine to keep  
Starting at the ending  
It won't break, while your bending  
Been there, and back again  
And when the music ends

Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life

The soundtrack to your life  
And it goes by like a bullet, and my name  
It may be different than yours but, you got the same  
Beat a broken back for more  
I'll be dragging my own ass off the floor

I've thrown my self right in and,  
What's the point if you don't live in

If you can hear me  
And know that I'm right here  
I heard your heartbeat  
It took away the fear

Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life"

_**Tommy opened his eyes and smiled. **_

"_**When the hell did you have time to write this?"**_

"_**I wrote it while you were gabbing away…"**_

_**She smiled. **_

"_**Hey, I haven't seen that in a few hours…"**_

"_**Well, should we be heading home?"**_

_**  
"Yeah, I guess…."**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_That was song was personally dedicated to our children that were due in less than 5 months. If you asked Jude, she thought I was scared to death the entire time, but I couldn't wait…I was so ready to have these babies, it was crazy…I think at some point, I actually got to the point where I enjoyed shopping for baby things…Crazy, I know…_

_A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to save that song for this chapter, and at first I was gonna put off telling them about the twins, but I changed my mind…stay tuned, cuz I might have another 2 chapters up by the end of tonight! I just can't stop writing…_


	17. Something Dramatic Like This

**Chapter 16**

**Something Dramatic Like This**

Disclaimer: Whatever….I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah…(Title comes from Bethany Joy/Joie Lenz/Joie/Bethany Joy Lenz/Bethany Joy Galeotti's song Ophelia.)

(Also, I'm doing have the chapter on Jude's bed rest, and the other half on them shopping for things for the twins…I don't want to get too deep into bed rest though…I would just like to get across what it was like for her…)

_Who needs introduction to this next part…Just as it's stated…Something Dramatic Like This, because trust me, it was about to get dramatic,…very dramatic…Where this starts, she'd been on bed rest for almost 3 months. She was almost 7 months pregnant, and beginning to get on my nerves…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ  
Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

**_Tommy woke up to see Jude curled up next to him. He was quiet not to wake her, as he slid out of bed. Once she woke up, god knew she'd start in on him. He walked out of the bedroom after pulling on a wife- beater with "So What If I Can't Dance? I'm A Rock Star!" printed across the front, and a pair of discarded faded and ripped jeans. He walked down the hallway towards the stairs in his brand new house. After finding out about the twins, Tommy and Jude had decided they needed a bigger place, and Tommy decided to lighten the mood on the fact that Jude was on bed rest, by offering to have their dream house built. Almost 2 months after the building had begun, it was finished. Jude was in love with the house, and Tommy was in love with Jude, so he had no problem with it. They had yet to begin contributing to the twin's rooms, but Tommy had assured Jude that as soon as she was off bed rest, they'd begin shopping. A reluctant Jude had agreed. _**

**_Anyway, Tommy stood, slaving over the stove, and continued mixing together the chocolate chips and pancake batter (That so sounds good to me right now!). After finishing mixing it, he went to the fridge, and poured a glass of orange juice for her. Following that, he finished up making the pancakes, grabbed a sweater, and quietly exited the house. He ran (Literally) down to the corner florist, and bought a group of roses. After getting exactly what he wanted, he ran back to the house, and quietly shut the door. He found a vase big enough to fit all the flowers, cut the stems, and then filled the vase with water before grabbing the teddy-bears that he'd bought the day before. They had on a one-zie that said "my mommy is Jude Harrison." He had one in pink and one in white. He put one near the bottom of the vase, and then the other closer to the top, facing the other way. He put the vase, and her freshly cooked pancakes onto a tray along with some maple syrup and sausage, and her o.j., and then walked up to the bedroom, making sure he made plenty of noise so she'd wake up. When he opened the door, she propped herself up on her elbows, smiling. _**

"_**Morning Beautiful…" He whispered, as he walked over to her.**_

"_**Tommy….you didn't have to do all of this."**_

"**_Yeah, I know…happy birthday…" He smiled, looking at her._**

"_**God, is it really?" He nodded, and let out a small laugh.**_

"_**You forgot your birthday?"**_

"_**Well I didn't really think about doing anything, considering I'm on bed rest and pregnant…"**_

"_**Well, I have many presents for you, but here's 3 of them." He took the vase off the tray, as she set it aside and sat up. He handed it too her, and she looked at all the flowers.**_

"**_There's 4 white roses, for every year that we've known each other, 7 Red for how many months we've been married, 2 for each of the two inside of you…one blue, one pink…5 Yellow roses for how many albums you've release, and 1, purple rose, for the year I spent acting like an idiot, trying to deny that I was in love with you….19 in total…for your birthday…" She looked up at him in amazement, and then kissed him before tears filled her eyes. They both laughed a little. _**

_**  
"I'm sorry, hormones…"**_

"**_Shh…it's fine…" She looked at the two bears on the vase, and pulled them off before setting the vase on the night stand. She read the front of the one-zies, and then laughed._**

"_**I had them specially made yesterday…"**_

_**She smiled as more tears filled her eyes, and they laughed again. "I'm sorry!"**_

"_**It's fine…" He kissed her head, but decided she wanted more, and kissed him hard.**_

"_**Jude, are you sure… you're almost 7 months pregnant…"**_

"_**Yeah, and I look 4…"**_

"_**I don't want to push to do anything that might be painful…"**_

"_**Tom, its fine…" **_

_**He smiled and kissed her again before pulling away.**_

"_**mmm…what now, Quincy?"**_

"_**I slaved over the stove all morning for you, and the least you could do is set the food somewhere where we aren't going to mush it to pieces, incase you decide to eat it later…"**_

_**  
She picked up the tray, and handed it to him so he could set it aside. After setting it aside he walked back over to her, and they began to lay down, when she stopped him.**_

"**_Ow…" He immediately pulled himself off of her, and laid on the side of her. _**

"_**You sure you wanna do this?"**_

"_**Mmhmm….Absolutely positive…" **_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

**_Tommy woke up and looked at the clock. It read 11:08._**

"_**Jude…we should get up…You have a doctor's appointment at 1…"**_

_**He lightly shook her, but she stayed sleeping.**_

"_**Come, on baby…you have to get up…"**_

_**He shook her lightly again, but nothing changed. **_

_**His mind went into panic mode. He put a hand near her mouth, and felt a feint breath.**_

_**Then he checked for a pulse, which was also feint, but enough to get her to the emergency room. He hopped out of bed, and pulled on his discarded clothes, followed by wrapping her in a blanket, and rushing out of the house. He left so quickly, he didn't notice the blood stain on the bed…..**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_The doctors told me that it was something to do with the fact that Jen's placenta was pulling away from the wall of the Jude's uterus, that cause her to bleed. The doctor wanted to keep her in the hospital, and on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, which he only expected to last about a month or so, considering she was delivering twins…And let me tell you, Jude didn't take to that well…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**It'll be okay, baby…"**_

_**Tommy wiped Jude's tears away as her doctor continued.**_

"_**While the baby was in danger earlier, it isn't now…we have her stable, and she should be fine…how ever, I would like to keep you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy…"**_

"_**God no,…Please, anything but that…I've been dying these last 3 months…I can't stand lying there in a bed, just waiting for this to be done…"**_

"_**Mrs. Quincy…your daughter is in danger of her life…I don't expect you to carry along much further than another month…I'd also like to keep you here in the hospital so we can keep an eye on you…"**_

_**Jude snorted. "You have got to be kidding me…"**_

"_**Mrs. Quincy…Obviously there's not much I can do to stop you if you choose not to, but I would like to keep you here…It's in your daughter's best interest…I'll give you two some time to discuss it…"**_

_**The doctor exited the room, and Tommy turned back to Jude.**_

"_**Babe, I know you hate hospitals, but it is in Jen's best interest. (They'd decided to call the babies by the names they'd chosen for them.)…I'm worried about you and her…"**_

"_**I know,…but Tom….I hate this…Never being able to leave my bed,…not even to get something to eat…I'm stuck sitting in bed, watching a movie, reading, or sleeping…and I hate it…I can't write because you guys say it'd be too stressful, and I can't play my guitar, for obvious reasons…I can't go to work…"**_

"_**I know baby…It'll all be over soon, and then-"** _

"**_Don't you dare…Don't you dare say it'll all go back to normal Quincy…then comes the sleepless nights, the nights rushing one of them to the hospital because they're running a fever, Naps on the job, a dirty house…"_**

"_**Jude…come on….What's worse…another month of bed rest, or the possibility of loosing our daughter?"**_

"_**Stop it! Take my side for once!" Tears filled her eyes, and he reached up to wipe them away, but she slapped his hand away.**_

"**_I am really not in the mood for you to be comforting me right now, Quincy." She spoke sternly._**

"_**Jude….I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…"**_

"_**Yeah…right…"**_

"_**Yeah, that is right…I didn't really mean to upset you…But…forget it, I'm not fighting with you…or this will just turn into that day at Sadie and Liam's house…"**_

_**He got off the bed and sat in his chair next to the bed. There was an angry silence between the two for about 5 minutes before Jude spoke.**_

"_**I'm sorry…And I'll stay…I know it's best for the baby, so….I'll stay…" She looked down at Tommy, who still looked angry.**_

"_**Come on, Quincy…Don't give me that…these are your children I'm carrying…" He looked up at her, and then got up and walked over.**_

"_**I forgive you….and I'm sorry too…"**_

_**Tommy embraced Jude in a hug, and they stayed in each other's arms like that until the doctor returned.**_

"_**Don't worry…I'm gonna stay…"**_

_**Tommy wiped the last of Jude's tears, and then stood. He began to walk back to his chair, when he suddenly began convulsing, and collapsed on the floor.**_

"_**Oh my…- Tommy!"**_

_**The doctor called for a crash cart, and a gurney, as Jude sat in her bed, freaking out. Not long after, some nurses showed up, and picked him up off the floor, and moving the gurney over the next examining room. Jude waited for about half an hour before getting word on Tommy.**_

"_**Is he okay?"**_

"_**Mr. Quincy doesn't seem to have anything wrong with him, except for one thing…"**_

"WHAT?"

"_**I think that your husband may have become anorexic…"**_

_**  
"Tommy? My Tommy? Anorexic…Yeah, right…" **_

"_**Jude, your husband barely weighs 100 pounds…that's why he collapsed." **_

"_**I….You…Tom…What?...That's not right…Tommy wouldn't do that…"**_

**_Several minutes later, Tommy entered the examining room, and made his way over to Jude._**

"_**Not eating, Tom? God, what's wrong with you?"**_

"_**It's not that I chose not to…Just…"**_

"_**You were so busy with me…"**_

"_**Jude, you and the babies are my main focus…I ate when I could…"**_

_**The doctor walked back into the room.**_

"**_Either way, Mr. Quincy, you should have been eating more…your weight is barely at 97 pounds...Do you know your normal weight?"_**

"_**Uh…somewhere between 130 and 170…"**_

"**_A man your height should weigh somewhere within that vicinity…This is extremely low… 10 pounds less, you'd have found yourself in a coma…I want to keep you here also, for about a week, and get you on a fitness regimen….I also don't want to see this happening again…"_**

"**_It won't…."_**

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ  
Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_Needless to say, I got better after that little scare, and after the doctor left the room, I received a little lecture from Jude…That one was a little tougher to deal with, considering it was the one person that needed me most. Jude stayed in the hospital for another month before delivering the twins…_


	18. You Are The Light To My Soul

**Chapter 17**

**You Are The Light To My Soul**

Disclaimer: Whatever….The title belongs to Lifehouse's "Everything"

TISSUE WARNING! The first paragraph has me crying already…

_In the smallest bit of words, my children are everything to me. With out them, after the "accident" I would have given up…and I wanted to…Jude was my everything…And now she's gone…And Jen and Tom don't exactly make up for what I lost…Sure, they're the epitome of Jude and I, but they don't come close to her…Every year, on this day, and 2 days after today, I go to see her. And each year, another little piece of me falls away. Because she's not here…There are so many things I wanted to share with her…_

_I wanted to share their first steps with her…I wanted to share their first day of school…I wanted to have her here when they got their first cars, although they won't get them for another year or so._

_But most of all, I wanted to share my entire life with her…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Jude and Tommy sat at home, laying in bed talking about the next few weeks to come.**_

"_**So the doctor said you'd probably deliver some time this week, which means that you should probably have your bag packed."**_

"_**Quincy, my bag has been packed for weeks….I was packed the night before I went on bed rest…And I'm glad it'll finally be over…"**_

"**_Soon enough, girl…soon enough…" She looked at him, and he pulled his arm away from her._**

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Hold on…I have something for you…"**_

"_**You've been doing nothing but pampering me since I started bed rest."**_

"_**And I've enjoyed every minute of it!" He pulled a box out of the night stand drawer, and sat back on the bed.**_

"_**If you want it to be the last gift I give you, then fine, but know that I'm doing it because I love you…"**_

_**He handed her the small box, and she opened it. She gasped when she saw it.**_

_**She took the 5 Karat diamond necklace out, and he helped her put it on, smiling.**_

"_**Tom…oh my god! How….I…"**_

"**_Let's just say that it cost more than my Viper….which I sold…"_**

_**She looked at him in awe. "Tommy! You sold your viper!"**_

"_**Jude, my Viper is a two seater, and we're having twins. The other day, when I was 'working' I traded in the Viper for bigger, SAFER car.**_

"**_Tom?"_**

"Okay, if you wanna go see it, then lets go…"

**_He walked around to the other side of the bed, and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs, and outside. He set her on the porch swing, as she looked at the car in the driveway. It was a metallic stripped Mazda cx7. "Tommy…"_**

"**_Hey, it's not exactly my viper, but it works…The guy who saw me tried to sell me an RX9 at first…I declined…but the car was beautiful…"_**

"_**But Tom…your viper? You would've married that car if it was legal…"**_

"_**I'll live…and he told me that he'd hold it for a few months in case I changed my mind…"**_

"_**Then you're going to take that back…"**_

"_**Jude, no…"**_

"_**Tommy, it's a great car, but your viper…seriously, you couldn't part with the cobra instead?"**_

"_**I don't really care about to Cobra…"**_

"_**Or what about the Hummer H2? You don't drive that one much anymore…"**_

"_**Jude…"**_

"_**Tommy….I don't want you to give up your viper…We have enough money between the two of us to run our own car shop…now go and get your viper back!"**_

"**_Okay, fine…I'll do it tomorrow at work…happy?"_**

"_**Yea---OW!"**_

_**He came back from standing at the sill of the porch, and offered his hand for her to squeeze. **_

"_**Did they just start?"**_

_**She nodded as it first contraction passed. **_

"_**Come on…We're going to the hospital."**_

_**He went to pick her up, when she stopped him.**_

"_**Tommy?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I think my water just broke…"…**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Tommy stood in the delivery room with Jude, who had just given birth to the twins.**_

"**_Mr. and Mrs. Quincy…your daughter…"_**

**_A nurse layed her in Jude's arms. "Do you have any names?"_**

"**_Yeah…Jennifer Catherine Quincy."_**

**_The nurse nodded, before walking away, as another approached with Tom._**

"**_Your son." Tommy smiled as he took her. _**

"**_Tommy Quincy…Boy bander turned faithful husband and father…"_**

_**Jude and Tommy looked up at the door to see Darius and Georgia standing at the door. **_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Darius and Georgia walked in the room, and gave the two a hug, and then Jude handed Jen to Georgia, and Tommy handed Tom to Jude, and sat down next to her.**_

"_**You look just like your mother…with your father's hair…and eyes…"**_

"_**Somehow, I get the feeling that she'll have his way of loving too…"**_

"_**Falls easy, but fights hard to let anyone in!" The four laughed as Sadie and Kwest came to the door.**_

"_**Hey…what's so funny?"**_

"_**We're just picking on Tommy…"**_

**_Sadie and Kwest walked in the room and she set a bag on the side of the bed._**

"_**Your bag, my sister…"**_

"_**You forgot your bag?"**_

**_  
"We were in such a rush to leave, that we didn't have time to grab it…but get this…that Mazda CX7 out there, is Tom's new car….He traded in his Viper…"_**

"_**WHAT?"  
**_

"_**Dude, you've had that car for years…You would've married it if it was legal!"**_

"_**That's what I said…"**_

"_**Calm down….I called the guy who owns the car dealership I sold it to, and I'm supposed to go in tomorrow morning to get it…"**_

"**_I can't believe you were going to part with your Viper…"_**

"_**I did…temporarily…" **_

"_**And you're going to get it back…That's funny…Can't even handle 48 hours without it…"**_

"_**Hey, I was willing to never drive that car again for these 2…"**_

"_**Yeah, speaking of them, what are their names?"**_

"_**The one Georgia is holding is Jennifer Catherine Quincy…"**_

"_**And this one…is his father's son….Thomas Johnathan Quincy Jr."**_

"_**You, Tom Quincy, actually agreed to that?"**_

_**  
"Why is that so hard to believe!"**_

"_**Maybe because you hated your name for the longest time…."**_

"_**Correction, I hated being called Little Tommy Q….I never had an issue with my name…I like my name, thank-you very much…"**_

_**Tommy smiled, taking his son from Jude.**_

"**_Okay, hate to break up the party here, but we need to take these two…" Jude's doctor walked in with a nurse, and took each of the twins. _**

"_**Oh, and before I go,…Mr. Quincy?"**_

"_**Yes, James?"**_

"_**How's your weight gain?"**_

"_**Great….Back to my normal, healthy weight…"**_

"_**Good…keep it that way…."**_

"_**Told you, I don't plan on going back to the place where I was a month ago…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_Okay, I quit saying certain days were the happiest days of my life…so I had more than one…my wedding day…the day I found out about my kids…The day that they were born…Even with how scared I was in the beginning, I got over it…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Later That Night**_

_**Tommy and Jude were alone in her room with the twins. He had Jen, and Jude had TJ (I'm going to stick to calling him that….it's easier.)**_

"_**So…you still scared?"**_

"_**To death….but I have you here with me…So I don't have to be…"**_

**_She smiled, and he leaned down and kissed her. "Okay, give me Jen, and you have your son…"_**

_**They switched, and then Jude looked up at Tommy again.**_

_**Okay, so I just have one more question for you…"**_

"_**Okay, what?"**_

"_**Do you still regret it?"**_

"_**I never did, girl….I never did…."**_

_**He smiled and and she looked in his eyes, knowing he was telling the truth…**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ  
Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

So I felt that chapter summed up it's own ending, and didn't need one from Tommy…god, I can't believe the story is almost over…expect the ending to be done by tomorrow or the next day…and The Accident will be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on whether I decide to put more up today…"


	19. And I Would've Stayed Up All Night

**Chapter 18**

**And I Would've Stayed Up All Night….**

Disclaimer: Yeah…none of it….the title is from The Fray's "How To Save A Life"

_So, now it was finally time to start our lives as parents. The doctors kept Jude and the babies in the hospital for about a week just for precaution. To say she was fine with finally being off bed-rest would be an understatement. She was ecstatic…She was so happy; she explained it to me on the 20 minutes ride home from the hospital…_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**You're really happy to be going home today, aren't you?"**_

_**She nodded her head excitedly as Tommy looked back to road.**_

"_**I'm so glad to be able to walk around again! God, call me weird but I can't wait till tonight when they wake up, and we have to get them…"**_

"_**Oh God…You're actually happy about that? I was dreading going to sleep tonight…."**_

"_**Are you serious?" She looked at him, slightly offended.**_

"**_I was kidding girl…I can't wait…And at least I won't have to wait on you 24/7 anymore…"_**

"_**I kn--- HEY!" She hit him playfully in the arm, and he looked over at her smiling.**_

"_**I love you, you know…."**_

_**He looked at her momentarily, waiting for a response.**_

"_**I love you, too…"**_

_**She leaned across the seat when they came to a red light, and gave him a light kiss.**_

"_**mmm…Green light…"**_

_**She sat back in her seat, and the rest of the ride was silent. **_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**They pulled up to the house, and got out to grab the twins out of the back. Tommy took most of the things from the back, leaving Jude to just have to carry the car-seat that TJ was in. They walked up to the door, and Tommy unlocked it, before stepping aside to let her in.**_

"_**SURPRISE!" They jumped back at first, seeing all of their family and friends inside.**_

_**They got everything situated, and then took the twins out of their car-seats, and were sitting around and talking, while Tommy and Jude had the babies. **_

**_When everyone seemed pre-occupied, Jude leaned across by Tommy and whispered in his ear._**

"_**Did you have anything to do with this?"**_

"_**I had no idea…I didn't even know Sadie had a key…"**_

"_**Well…."**_

"_**Let's just make the best of it…"**_

_**After a while, they were passing around the twins and talking about how much they both looked like Tommy and Jude.**_

"_**Oh…I see it now…Jen is going to be the spitting image of Jude….with Tommy's hair color…."**_

"_**And TJ, he's gonna be a heartbreaker…bleach-blond hair, crystal, piercing blue eyes, great body…"**_

"_**SADIE!"**_

"_**Sorry…" Everyone burst out laughing.**_

"_**So Jude, written any new material?"**_

"_**Yeah right….you think Tom would actually give me ½ an hour to write a song?"**_

"**_The doctor said no stress, and when you can't come up with lyrics, you get stressed out!"_**

"_**Who says I would've gotten stressed out….I had plenty of things to write about...How angry you were making me…How much I couldn't wait to get of bed-rest…How much I couldn't wait to be a mom…"**_

_**There was a long silence.**_

"**_Is it just hitting you guys right now that you're mommy and daddy?"_**

_**They both silently nodded.**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Things died down a little later, and they all sat in the living room, eating cake and ice cream, and talking, after Jude and Tommy had put the twins down.**_

"_**So, when is Jude getting back in the studio?"**_

"_**Probably not for another 6 weeks or so….now that I can finally write!"**_

_**She laid her head against Tommy's lap, getting comfortable.**_

"_**I need time to recover from these last few months…and write new material…."**_

"_**Yeah…Oh God, I just had a thought…What's it gonna be like for you guys to go on tour."**_

"_**We've always toured together, so….I'm assuming that's not going to change…"**_

_**They both looked at Georgia and Darius.**_

"_**Not if I have anything to say about it…" Georgia looked to Darius.**_

"_**I don't have any plans on splitting you two up….I tried to do that before he proposed…and it didn't work, so I quit…"**_

"_**And on the subject of music, we'll be right back…." Georgia and Darius walked out of the room, as everyone waited to see what they meant.**_

_**Several minutes later, they returned with 2 large boxes. They handed one to Jude and the other to Tommy.**_

"_**These, are for you…"**_

_**They took the boxes eagerly, and opened them. Jude gasped when she saw the plaque.**_

"_**Is this….Are you serious?"**_

"_**Yep…it went triple platinum last week…." Jude pulled the plaque out of the box and showed everyone in the room. It was for her and Tom's dual album. Under that one, sat another for her album she'd released before finding out about the twins. She looked down and saw it.**_

"_**Oh my…Georgia, Darius…how…"**_

"**_You did all the work girl…you and Quincy over there…"_**

_**Tommy, on the other hand, had 3 in his box. He set the first one aside, which was from their dual album. He pulled the second one out, which was for his first album going triple platinum like Jude's. They all admired it for several minutes.**_

"**_That's it babe….you did it! That's all your work and effort…"_**

"**_Finally…" He and Jude shared a celebratory kiss, as everyone passed the plaque around._**

_**Finally, they came to the last one, which Tommy lifted out of the box.**_

"_**What's this for?" He looked confusedly to Georgia and Darius.**_

"_**It's for 'Frozen'…It hit Number 1 yesterday…"**_

_**A smile spread widely across Tommy's face. "You're telling me 'Frozen' knocked 'Invisible' out of the number 1 spot?"**_

"_**Yep…"**_

"It's official….people love me more than my wife." Tommy joked.

"_**Pure luck…that's all it is….it's nothing special…"**_

"_**In your dreams girl….you know that I worked my ass off on that album…"**_

_**She smiled up at him from where her head laid, back in his lap.**_

"_**So what…I've had more number 1's than you…"**_

"_**By default….Shoot me because Darius wouldn't release my solo album…"**_

"_**And thank God he didn't…."**_

"_**Yeah…" He leaned down and kissed her.**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**After everyone had headed home, Jude and Tommy sat down to watch the news, while feeding the twins.**_

"**_And in the latest Celebrity gossip, Jude and Tommy Quincy have returned home with their baby twins. Publicists of the couple released today that the two had fraternal twins…One boy and one girl, named Jennifer Catherine Quincy and Tommy Quincy Jr. The couple also went triple platinum with their albums this week, and Little Tommy Q knocked his wife's song "Invisible out of number 1 with Frozen…Their dual album ALSO went triple platinum last week….But it was released today, that Jamie Andrews, the man who allegedly raped Jude, had made a jail break, and is out for revenge. The police are out looking for him now. We'll give you more updates on that as we receive them, and anyone who might have useful information, is to call the Toronto Police Department."_**

_**Jude nearly dropped TJ when she heard that.**_

"_**He's nowhere near here…he can't hurt you…"**_

_**Tommy assured her, as they walked into the twins room and laid them in their cribs, before Tommy grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on as they walked back out of the room, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.**_

"_**You hungry?"**_

"_**Always…"**_

"**_What would you like for a late snack, Mrs. Quincy?"_**

"_**Mmm…I'm thinking ice cream…"**_

**_Tommy nodded and pulled 2 chocolate Oreo blizzards from Dairy Queen out of the freezer, and handed one to her._**

"_**I bought then last night…"**_

_**He grabbed the plastic spoons out of the freezer as well, and handed one to her.**_

_**  
They began to eat in silence, before Tommy looked up and stepped back at the sight. **_

"_**Jude, come here…"**_

"**_What?" He didn't speak again; instead he pulled her around to the other side of the island, and pulled her down to the floor._**

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**Shh…Jamie's out there…" They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.**_

"**_To---" He clapped his hand over her mouth, as Jamie pulled himself up on the counter._**

"Get up Quincy's…" 

_**Jude and Tommy stood up.**_

_**I've been waiting a year for this….**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_What can I say…It was the beginning of the worst night of my life..._

Alright guys, "The Accident" is the next chapter, and so be prepared with Tissues….I plan on having it up later today….


	20. Had I Known How To Save A Life

**Chapter 19**

…**Had I Known How To Save A Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I don't own "Jesus Take The Wheel". The song is owned by Carrie Underwood and her record company and writers. Also, I'll be jumping straight into the flashback, picking up where I left off.

_Just A Refresher of last Chapter…_

"**_Jude, come here…"_**

"**_What?" He didn't speak again; instead he pulled her around to the other side of the island, and pulled her down to the floor._**

"**_What's going on?"_**

"**_Shh…Jamie's out there…" They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen._**

"**_To---" He clapped his hand over her mouth, as Jamie pulled himself up on the counter. _**

"_**Get up Quincy's…" **_

_**Jude and Tommy stood up.**_

"_**I've been waiting a year for this…."**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_What can I say…It was the beginning of the worst night of my life..._

_**Jude stood behind Tommy, her eyes suddenly became glassy.**_

"Oh, don't worry Jude…I won't hurt you…I intend to have my way with you….first…."

"_**You won't lay a hand on her."**_

"_**Shut up, Little Tommy Q…You have no say in this…"**_

"_**Jamie, be rational…if you're going to shoot anyone, shoot me…"**_

"_**Why? I mean, yeah, it's your fault that Jude and I aren't together, but Jude is the one who refused me…"**_

"_**I'm the one who told her to testify against you in court." Tommy lied.**_

"_**You did not…"**_

"_**Yeah, I did….I told her a jerk like you should be in jail…"**_

"Shut up Tommy…"

"**_No….In-fact, I think that you should've been in jail long before that…God only know what you did your past girlfriends…Oh, that's right, you only had one other one…"_**

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_**No….that's right….it was Kat….And I vaguely remember her leaving not long after she broke up with you…and then….oh that was right, she help Jude testify against you in court…"**_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

_**Jamie stormed out of the room, only for a second, but long enough for Tommy to turn around and tell Jude something.**_

"_**My cell phone is in my pocket…take it out, and text the police…"**_

"_**Now?"**_

_**  
"YES!" He was whispering, but yelling at the same time. Jude tried to make it oblivious that she was using Tommy's phone, but Jamie couldn't really see her behind him, so it wasn't that big of a deal…**_

_**Jamie stormed back in the room, just as Jude finished texting the police.**_

"_**Alright, move it, Quincy, or the bullets in this gun go straight through your head…"**_

"_**No…" Tommy stood his ground, as Jamie lifted the gun.**_

_**  
"Tommy, maybe you should move…"**_

"**_No, Jude…I've done this before….Hey Jaim, why don't you take a seat…let me tell you a little story, cause I'm not moving…take Jude's ice cream and enjoy it….it's melting anyway,….shouldn't let it go to waste….I'll tell you about the time my father held a gun to my head, and told me that if I didn't move, he'd shoot me, and then kill my mom and sister…."_**

"_**Tommy…"**_

"_**Shh…" Jamie still stood with the gun raised.**_

"_**I'll give you one more chance, before this gun goes off…"**_

_**  
"Take your chance, Andrews,…I'm not moving…"**_

_**  
Jamie turned his head and Shot!**_

**_Jude let out a scream and Tommy let out a small yelp. The shot had pierced his upper arm. Blood began to soak through his long-sleeved shirt as Jamie turned around._**

"_**Like I said, Andrews, I've done it all before." Tommy fought through the pain and shook his arm around, taunting Jamie.**_

"_**You wanna try again? You might have better aim…"**_

_**Jamie came around the other side of the counter, but Tommy turned so that Jude was still behind him.**_

"**_Closer range…it'd be really hard to miss me now, Jaim…Wanna test those odds?"_**

"_**SHUT UP QUINCY!" He got up in his face, and pointed the gun at Tommy; the nozzle on Tom's forehead. **_

"_**Go ahead…do it…What can I do to stop you?"**_

**_Jude grabbed a knife off of the counter, and slipped it into Tommy's hand. He took and held it up, showing Jamie._**

"_**Seems my wife thought we should have a fair fight…"**_

_**Tommy flipped the knife back and forth, and then looked to Jamie.**_

"_**But," he dropped the knife to the floor, and kicked it to the side with his shoe.**_

"_**I don't need a fair fight…I can beat you with my own two hands…because like I've said….I've done it before…"**_

**_Jamie pulled the gun back, and Tommy took this as his chance. He grabbed the gun, and shoved it to the side. Then, he proceeded to kick it out of Jamie's hand, before getting behind him, and attempting to put him in a choke hold, but his injured arm, disagreed with this maneuver, and pain shot down his arm. Jamie got away from him, and pointed the gun at him._**

"_**What're you gonna do now Quincy?"**_

"_**Fight you…"Jude stood her ground, glaring at him.**_

_**  
Jamie turned to Jude.**_

"_**What did you just say?"**_

"_**I said fight you…that's what we're gonna do…or did you forget that I married Tommy….you see, that make's Quincy, my name too…."**_

"**_Jude, shut up!" He put the gun up to her heart, and put his finger on the trigger._**

"**_Tell me….Tell me you're gonna fight me, now Jude…" Tommy heard sirens in the distance, and knew he only had to fight Jamie a bit longer._**

"_**You shoot her, I swear, the police won't even get here before you're dead."**_

"_**You gonna stop me? You're nothing more than an ex boy bander who didn't make it…"**_

**_Tommy walked over to Jamie and slapped him across the face. It wasn't much, but gave him enough time to get beside Jude, and the gun away from her chest._**

_**Though Tommy quickly did this, Jamie still thrust the gun back up, and this time, pointing it at Tommy. Everything after that went nuts.**_

_**Jamie heard the sirens in the distance.**_

"_**You didn't…."**_

"_**I did…When you left the room…."**_

_**Jamie put the gun up again, and turned his head away.**_

"_**Jamie, NO!" Jude jumped in front of Tommy, who turned her as the gun went of 3 times….**_

_**Seconds later, cops stormed through the door, and cuffed Jamie….**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

Sorry guys, I felt like I needed to leave you with a bit of a cliffie, because I myself stuggled to figure out what was going to happen….I had to come up with this quickly though, because there's a storm going on here, and it's gettin' kinda bad, and I wanted to get this up incase the power goes out….anyway, if I get the chance, I'll put up the next chapter later….

R/R!


	21. Cuz I Can't Do This All On My Own

**Chapter 20**

**Cause I can't do this all on my own…**

Disclaimer: Whatever…

A/N: Again, I'm just going to jump right in….there's not really a way to introduce what I'm about to start

**TISSUE WARNING! **

**I REPEAT! **

**MAJOR TISSUE WARNING!**

**GRAB THEM NOW! YOU'LL NEED THEM!**

_**Though Tommy quickly did this, Jamie still thrust the gun back up, and this time, pointing it at Tommy. Everything after that went nuts.**_

_**Jamie heard the sirens in the distance.**_

"**_You didn't…."_**

"**_I did…When you left the room…."_**

_**Jamie put the gun up again, and turned his head away.**_

"**_Jamie, NO!" Jude jumped in front of Tommy, who turned her as the gun went of 3 times…._**

_**Seconds later, cops stormed through the door, and cuffed Jamie….**_

_**Tommy was wheeled set up in a hospital room, adjoined to Jude's. The next thing he knew, he woke up to see Kwest and Sadie in his room.**_

"_**Hey man…how you feelin'?"**_

"_**Like I was shot 3 times in the arm…"**_

"_**Funny….cuz that's exactly what happened…."**_

_**Sadie wiped more tears, and Tommy began to remember what happened after Jamie shot off the gun….**_

_**tjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Flashback**_

_**tjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Tommy turned, wincing in pain as two more bullets pierced his already injured arm, from the previous bullet Jamie had shot. He nearly lost his balance as he felt Jude's knees buckle, and he helped her stay in an upright position. Jamie turned and saw blood, as Tommy sat down on the floor of his kitchen, holding Jude. He rubbed his free arm down her back, and felt wetness. When he touched it, she winced in pain.**_

"_**Babe….I think you were shot…."**_

"_**Oh no, oh no… this was not the plan….the plan was to kill you…"**_

_**Just as the words came out of Jamie's mouth, they heard cars coming to a stop outside of the house.**_

"_**Better run, Andrews…"**_

_**Jamie ran for the front door, as Tommy cradled Jude in his arms.**_

"_**Shh…girl…it'll be okay….just hang on…"**_

"_**Tommy…I'm so cold…"**_

_**Tears filled Tommy's eyes….but not from the pain he was feeling…as soon as he'd felt the blood on Jude's back, his body went numb. No. This pain was because he was scared….and he knew she needed help, and fast…**_

"_**Shh, girl…we're gonna get outa here….you'll be just fine…."**_

"_**Tommy…I won't…"**_

_**Tears filled both their eyes this time. More fell from Tommy's eyes, as he struggled to keep it together.**_

"_**Yes girl, you will….Say it! Say I'm going to get out of here, and I'm going to live…"**_

"_**Tommy…."**_

"_**Jude, say it…"**_

"_**No…."**_

"_**Jude, say it, say it, say it…" (Unsweet 16, anyone? Thought you could use a little humor, to help the tears slow…Cuz I'm near tears right now…)**_

"_**Tommy….Stop…"**_

"_**Please….say it for me…"Dripping tears fell from his jaw line to her shirt. He could feel her blood beginning to soak through is sleeve.**_

"_**Come on baby…"**_

"_**Tommy…promise me…."**_

"_**What girl….anything…"**_

"_**Promise me….that you'll be here for Jen--if—er—a-and To-om….and th-at n-no ma-atte-er wha-at…yo-you-you'll be-be here fo-for them…Please Tommy…"**_

"_**No…No, because you're gonna be fine…"**_

"_**Tommy…stop…please promise me!"**_

**_His jaw and lower lip quivered….Something Jude had never seen….and, in her mind, had never planned on seeing…She moved a little in his arms, and he felt her blood soak straight through is sleeve._**

"_**PROMISE!" She yelled as best she could.**_

"_**Okay….Okay, I promise….Happy?"**_

_**He nodded as she opened her eyes fully.**_

"_**And one more thing…."**_

"_**Yeah, girl?"**_

"_**Promise me…no matter what…you'll never love anyone, other than Tom and Jen… half as much as you love me…."**_

"_**Girl…that's not possible…I couldn't love some one with even a millionth of the love that I feel for you…"**_

**_Tears fell again from Tommy's eyelids, this time faster. Much, faster._**

_**Jude's eyes began to not open as fully.**_

"_**Come on, baby…stay with me….tell me about your favorite day…."**_

"_**All my favorite days are with you…"**_

"_**I can't remember any day but today….remind me…."**_

"_**Okay…the first time I kissed you…"**_

"_**What happened…."Tommy fully remembered what happened….it was the day he'd realized he was in love with Jude….He'd tried to leave town several times…Knowing that he had to get away from her….because he was in love, but she was too young…**_

"**_I kissed you…at the Vinyl Palace…right before my first performance…And you told me it shouldn't have happened…"_**

"_**But it was meant to be…" Tommy was still crying, but her felt a small smile on his face.**_

"_**I realized the-en…that I- Jude Harrison….Was meant to-to be with you…Tom Quincy…not Little Tommy Q….not Tommy…and not Quincy….Just Tom Quincy… The love of my life…"**_

**_Tommy smiled, as tears emerged from both their eyes, and he leaned down, giving her a kiss, putting his whole heart into it. He kissed her for a long time, but when he pulled way, it still felt like it wasn't long enough…but the blood loss was starting to get to him…after all, 3 shots to the arm, can cause a lot of damage…_**

"_**Babe….I love you..." He leaned his head back against the cupboards, closing his eyes.**_

"_**I love you too, Quincy…"**_

_**She reached up, and put her right hand on the side of his face…."**_

"**_I love you too…." He drifted into unconsciousness from the blood loss, as the police entered the kitchen to see them on the floor._**

**_She said one more thing as two cops walked in, and she drifted to unconsciousness._**

"_**More than you'll ever know…"**_

…__

_**tjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Flashback End**_

_**tjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtjtj**_

_**Tommy looked back up from staring into space.**_

"_**The cops, did they-…."**_

"_**Yeah,….they did….he's in jail…"**_

"_**And Tom and Jen…"**_

"_**They're fine…Dad and Yvette are with them…."**_

_**Tommy nodded and looked down, before asking the dreaded question.**_

"_**How's Jude?"**_

"_**Tommy….I'm so sorry…."**_

"_**God…she's not…" Tears filled his eyes again.**_

"_**No….but she's in a coma…."**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**Tommy walked up to the front desk after checking out, and asked to use the phone. Once they got it, he dial a number he hadn't called in years…**_

_**T**_

_**J**_

_**T**_

_**J**_

_**T**_

_**J**_

_**T**_

_**J**_

_**T**_

_**J**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**Tom? Is that you?"**_

_**Tears filled his eyes, as he began to speak.**_

"_**I need you….Here in Toronto…there's been an accident…."**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

No talking today….I'll probably have the story finished and posted by the end of tonight, or sometime tomorrow….I've got some other ideas though, so sit tight…and like I said, there may be a sequel!


	22. Jesus Take The Wheel

**Chapter 21**

**Jesus Take The Wheel**

**ANOTHER TISSUE WARNING!**

**I'M SERIOUS GUYS! I KEEP BURSTING OUT IN TEARS!**

**GRAB TISSUE NOW! YOU'LL NEED IT!**

**I MEAN IT!**

**FINAL WARNING!GRAB IT NOW!**

**INFACT, DON'T EVEN START READING UNTIL YOU GRAB TISSUE…**

**EVERY REVIEW I RECEIVE BETTER SAY**

"**I KEPT HAVING TO GRAB TISSUE…" **

**OR**

"**I WENT THROUGHROLLS OF TOILET PAPER! I COULDN'T STOP CRYING!"**

**I don't want any **

"**I HAD SNOT DRIPPING ON MY SHIRT!"**

**DUDE, THAT'S JUST GROSS! NOW GO GET TISSUE!**

**NO EXCUSES!GET IT NOW!**

_Again, picking up right where I left off…after this chapter, there won't be anymore flashbacks, I don't think…Just Tom talking…(Oh, and sorry for confusing anyone…It's supposed to be LIAM with Sadie in Tommy's hospital room in the last chapter…sorry if I confused anyone…)(Also, one of Alexz older song in here. It's called "Cause You're Watching Over me…if you want to check it out, someone has the video for it from when she was singing it on So Weird, so just go to youtube . com (Sorry bout the spaces, but you know won't let you put links in) and then go to the search engine bar, and type it in…another good song to listen to while reading this, would be Resolution by Nick Lachey, which can also be found on YouTube…if you look, there's a Jommy video to the song, so…Yeah…)_

_Anyway, onto the story!_

"_**Tom, what happened?"**_

"_**Can you just come to Toronto…I can't do this now…I can't explain over the phone…"**_

"_**Sure…I'll be there soon…."**_

_**Tommy walked back into Jude's room…**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"**_Knock, knock…." Tommy looked up to see who was at the door._**

"_**Mom….thank God…."**_

_**He rushed up to hug her.**_

"_**Tom….what happened….I talked to you last week….you said she was fine…that the babies were too…"  
**_

"_**I….Sit down…it's a long story…"**_

_**He lead his mom to a seat, and for the first time, she noticed his arm was wrapped in a cast from just under the shoulder, all the way down to the beginning of his fingers, which was covered by a sling.**_

"_**Tom, what happened to you? I haven't seen you like this since…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ  
**_

**_Tommy sat in an empty chair, finally sleeping, with just his leather jacket to keep him warm. (Aww….I could actually imagine that….sooo cute!)_**

_**Sadie and Liam showed up later that day after talking with the nurse, and they all decided that it should be Sadie to tell Tommy what the doctor had told them.**_

**_She walked into the room, and saw Tommy listening to his i-pod. He was listening to a song Jude had written and recorded before they ever met….called "Cause You're Watching Over Me"_**

_You lift me up to touch the sky_

_When there's a tear you wipe my eye_

_Everyone, I think, should know_

_Where I am you always go_

_I close my eyes I know you're here_

_Open them wide and you appear_

_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me_

_From the biggest cloud up in the sky_

_To a tiny spot upon a fly, yeah_

_Everywhere I choose to be_

_You are watching over me_

_I close my eyes I know you're here_

_Open them wide and you appear_

_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me_

_You are shadow, you are light_

_You take the darkness from the night_

_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me_

"_**Tom?...Tommy!" Sadie tapped him on the shoulder.**_

"_**Oh….hey…."**_

"_**Hey….Any change?"**_

"_**No….This is all my fault Sadie….She handed me a knife when he was there….I could've kept her safe….The police would've showed up, it would've been self defense, and we would be home, taking care of Jen and TJ right now…"**_

"_**Tom, don't beat yourself up over what could've been………..What're ou listening to?"**_

"_**Cause You're Watching Over Me….she downloaded it as an MP3 a few months ago…"**_

**_  
He pulled the earphones out of his ears, and set the i-pod aside._**

"_**Tom…we all drew straws to see who would come in and tell you what the nurse told us….and I ended up being the one who had to…"**_

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year_

"_**Sadie….what's going on…."**_

_  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air  
_

"_**Tom….I don't know how to tell you this….but…"**_

_  
Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own_

"_**What, Sadie….what did they say?"**_

_  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

"_**Tom…..Jude probably won't wake up…."**_

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time

"_**As in for a few days or weeks, right?"**_

_  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

"_**No Tom…as in ever…I'm so sorry…"**_

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own

**_Tommy put his hand up, and walked out of the room, showing that he didn't want to be talked to. He walked outside into the cold November air. As soon as he got outside, the tears poured. He collapsed against the wall for support. But his sadness quickly turned to anger, and he turned around, hitting and kicking the wall….Hoping that something….anything…would take away the pain…or make her wake up…_**

_  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
_

**_Sadie and Liam walked out to see Tommy, soon followed by Georgia, Stuart, Yvette, and Darius. Darius broke through the crowd, and walked over to Tommy. _**

_**  
"Tommy, calm down….man, you gotta stop blaming yourself for this!"**_

_**Tommy turned to him with anger and hurt in his eyes.**_

"_**THIS IS MY FAULT! IF I HAD FAUGHT JAMIE, JUDE WOULDN'T BE DYING!"**_

"_**You weren't the one that was standing there, watching the security gates, Tom! There's nothing you could've done to stop Jamie from shooting her….You tried, remember?" Darius pointed to Tommy's wrapped arm.**_

"**_It's still my fault….she gave me a knife, and I could've fought him! But I didn't! This is ALL my fault!"_**

"_**STOP IT T! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!"**_

_**Darius yanked his good arm, and embraced him as Tommy cried.**_

_  
Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh…_

_**Kwest hugged Sadie, trying to stay strong for her, while still mourning the fact that he may lose one of his good friends.**_

_**Stuart struggled to hold it all together…Knowing that his baby might die…and the fact that her mother wasn't even-**_

"**_Stuart? Tom? Sadie? What's going on….my plane just landed…"_**

"_**Mom….Jude's gonna die…" Sadie looked at her mother and Don.**_

_**What! What happened…."**_

**_Everyone (Minus Darius, who is still hugging Tommy who is still crying.), explained what happened._**

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Tommy sat in a chair next to Jude, holding her hand. After a while, Sadie came in, and saw him. She knew he was thinking about what he had to do.**_

"_**Hey Tom….whatcha thinking about?"**_

"_**What do you think?"**_

"_**Sorry…"**_

_**  
"No, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to snap…it's just…I…can't….you understand…don't you?"**_

"**_Yeah…but they're telling you….she's not gonna…"_**

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**Have you thought about what you're gonna do?"**_

"_**I've done more than that…I know what I have to do…now it's me fighting myself…"**_

"_**Tom…"**_

"_**I have to shut them off, Sadie….I have to…"**_

"_**I know…."**_

"_**But I don't want to…"**_

"_**If it'll make you feel better, I'll hold you while you do…" He gave her a sideways glance.**_

"_**I'm married Tom…Don't even think that I feel that way for you…"**_

_**He let out a VERY small smile.**_

"_**Okay….we gotta do this quick….but I need to have a few moments first…"**_

"_**Okay… I'll get a nurse, and everyone outside….just let us know when you're ready….there's no rush on this…"**_

"_**Really? Cause if the hospital doesn't care, I'll just keep her here…" Tommy joked, and they both laughed a little.**_

_**Sadie turned back just as she walked out the door, and smiled at Tommy.**_

"_**Get outa here, Fenway…" She gave a small smile, and then walked out.**_

"_**Hey girl…" He turned to Jude taking her hand in his.**_

"_**I'm fighting everything inside of me to start crying right now….But I'm gonna do what you asked…I'm gonna take good care of Jen and Tom….But it's not gonna be the same without you….It's so unfair that we have to do this….our anniversary was 2 days ago…I know…but I'll see you again…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more….I tried to….I'll make it up to you when I see you again…." He got choked up, as a few tears fell.**_

"_**I don't want to do this…But I know it's what you would've wanted…unless you can give me some sort of sign…some sign that'll tell me different….But I have to do this…. I can't sit here and hang on, no matter how bad I want to…I just can't…I'm already dying inside, because I have to do this….Do you understand that girl? God knows I love you so much….And with everything in me, I don't want to let you go….ever…."**_

**_He lifted her hand and kissed it, before leaning down, and kissing for the last time, on the lips. He touched the side of her face, as a tear of his fell onto her face. He brushed it away, and kissed her forehead._**

"_**No…..I don't wanna do this girl…But I have to…."**_

_**He walked out of the room, noting to everyone that he was ready….or at-least as ready as he was ever going to be.**_

_**A nurse, and everyone else nodded, and then followed him into the room.**_

"_**Whenever you're ready, just flip that switch…"**_

_**Tommy nodded. He turned to the machine so that he couldn't see anyone. Sadie walked up behind him, and rubbed his back. He turned his head to the side and looked at her. She nodded, and he turned back to machine. He put his thumb on the switch, and held it there. Then he turned to the nurse.**_

"_**How long till she'll flat-line?"**_

"_**It could be anywhere from 30 seconds, to an hour…it ranges with each person…"**_

_**Tommy nodded, and then turned back to the machine.**_

_I close my eyes I know you're here_

_Open them wide and you appear_

_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me_

_You are shadow, you are light_

_You take the darkness from the night_

_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me_

_**The song played somewhere with-in the hospital, but Tommy could hear it. **_

"_**You are watching over me, girl." And with that, he flipped the switch. **_

_**The second he did, he stepped away from the machine, putting his hands up in a surrendering position. They all knew if he hadn't he would've turned it back on.**_

"_**Can I stay with her…until…"**_

"_**Yeah…" Everyone else said a small good bye, and then Tommy sat on the edge of the bed for a while, holding her hand. After a while, he laid down next to her, touching the side of her face, and holding her hand. Occasionally he would kiss the side of her head, or her hand, and then look up at the monitor, waiting for the beeps to get farther apart.**_

_**After a while, they did, and he kissed her hand again. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing.**_

"_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me_

_You are shadow, you are light_

_You take the darkness from the night"_

_**The lines began to get even further apart…**_

"_I am always safe and free_

_Cause you're watching over me"_

**_Just as he finished, and the note drifted into the air, the line stopped moving, and went flat. Tears filled his eyes, and he kissed her cheek one last time. "I love you girl….and I'll never stop…"_**

_**He walked out of the room, and broke down in tears, and Sadie, the only person who'd stuck around, ran over to him, as the nurse went in to shut the machine off.**_

"_**She's really gone, Sadie! She's gone…and there's nothing I could've done…"**_

……………


	23. When The Stars Go Blue

**Chapter 22**

**When The Stars Go Blue**

Disclaimer: Whatevs

Alright you guys So, I'm going to have to ask that you go back and read chapter twenty 21 again (Which is titled 22, aka Jesus Take The Wheel) It still has the same name, but it turns out that I loaded the wrong chapter, so my old story, "It's Not Always That Easy" came up….Sorry for the inconvenience….I honestly didn't realize it until this morning…I stated in an earlier chapter who owns the song "When the Stars Go Blue" so go find it….I'm not in the mood right now…lol)

"_And that's the whole story…" Tommy looked up from Jude's headstone to Jen and TJ. _

"_You mean…some random guy, he-he..."_

"_No, he wasn't some random guy…for a while, he and your mom were best friends…I never really much cared for him, because he wanted to push her music in a different direction…but your mom was friends with him for about 10 years…"_

"_And he killed her!"_

"_Jen…in the weirdest way possible,…And I don't even know how to explain it myself, but when he shot that gun, he was trying to kill me…He never wanted to kill Jude…"_

_There, he'd said it…A name he'd struggled to say for the longest time…_

"_You haven't said her name in so long…"_

"_What, Tom?" Tommy looked from his dressed fully in pink daughter, to his son who was dressed in just plain jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a hoodie…not one to follow trends…Just like his mother._

"_Mom's name…It's been so long since you've said it…"_

"_I…wow…I guess I hadn't realized it had been."_

_Jen cried into her father's shoulder while Tom stood, still trying to comprehend everything he'd explained in the last 2 hours._

"_You know, I loved your mom very much, but there almost never was :Jommy:_

"_What do you mean" Jen looked up with interest._

"_Well, when your mom was 15, she won a contest…that show, Instant Star?"_

"_I love it!"_

"_Well, she was the first person to win on it…And your Uncle Mason? Season 2 winner…But Jude…We both refused to admit it, but we were in love with each other the first time we saw each other in the studio."_

"_I could see it now…People magazine reads 'Instant Star Jude Harrison kisses Little Tommy Q in the top of G Major roof…" Tom smiled at the thought._

"_How'd you know about that?"_

"_God dad, you're not the only one that looks at her old journals…Sometimes I even take songs that she never recorded, and give them a beat…With my guitar of course…"_

"_Well, as long as you didn't change White Lines…That's our song, you know?"_

"_No…We didn't know that…"_

"_Yeah, she wrote it on her first tour…I'm surprised you didn't find that written in one of her old journals, girl…"_

"_Why do you always call me that?" Jen stepped back from Tommy, holding her own composure, and looked at him._

"_That was your mother's nickname…I started calling her that not long after we started working together…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah, she was also called Shorty, by some guy that she'd dated when she was 16… Shay Shay…"_

"_Shay? As in S to the H to the A to the Y?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be him...But if it weren't for him, I never would've kissed your mom on her 16th birthday…and then who knows what would've happened…"_

"_Hey, didn't he marry that Eden chick?" Jen asked TJ._

"_Yeah…and then they got divorced...one of their kids goes to Degrassi with us…"_

"_I remember when Degrassi was Carson Hill…Of course that might just be because that's where your mom performed her first single…"_

"_Why do I get the feeling you did something weird?"_

"_Because I did…Someone had upset her," _

"_As in that Jamie guy?" Tom looked at his father, who nodded._

"_Well, he'd told her he hated her new single, so she was all upset, and I ended up chasing her into the girls bathroom, and telling her that he was wrong…she ended up performing anyway…"_

"_Is that why on the second floor's girl's bathroom it says Tom Quincy loves Sadie Harrison…except Sadie is crossed out, and now it says Jude?"_

"_Yeah it is…" They all turned to see Sadie and Liam coming up to Jude's gravestone. _

"_Hey, Aunt Sadie…"_

"_Hey guys…Tom…"_

"_Sadie…Liam…"_

"_Good to see you Mr. Quincy…"_

"_How many times have I told you to just call me Tommy…"_

"_You know I think he much prefers calling you Little Tommy Q…" Sadie joked._

_Everyone laughed, and then talked for a while._

"_Well, I rescued these two from school today to hang out…we were gonna catch a movie, grab some dinner, and then head home…wanna join us?"_

_Sadie and Liam looked at each other._

"_Sure…" _

"_Great, we were just about to leave, so why don't you guys go get in the car…I'll be just a minute."_

_Everyone but Sadie left._

"_Wow, Tom...15 years…"_

"_I know, right?" He laughed a little._

"_Every year, another little piece of my heart breaks…but every day I get a little bit stronger, and know that I'll be okay…"_

_  
Sadie nodded._

"_Ever thought about dating again?"_

"_No…no…I told Jude when I was holding her, that day…When she asked me that I wouldn't ever love someone half as much as I love her…It's not possible…my love for her, it doesn't compare to my love for anyone else..."_

"_Really Tom, not even me?" Sadie joked again._

"_No, Saides…not even you…" He smiled, touching Jude's headstone._

"_Well, I'll give you a few minutes…"_

_She set down her flowers, which had a note attached to it…Something Sadie did every year…It was a normal thing for her…A dozen roses, and then a note. Tommy smiled, and brushed off any debris from the headstone. He knelt down so that he was on the tips of his toes._

"_Wow, girl…15 years…we would've been married that long…can you believe it?...I think…that maybe the reason why it was easier to come this year…was I knew eventually, I had to let some of that pain go...I know you would've wanted me to…so I did…I let it go…But now it's time for me to go spend some time with Jen and Tom, and Sadie and Liam…I love you girl…" He stood up and walked to the car…_

**Jude Harrison**

**October 15, 1986-July 17, 2006**

**Loving Daughter, Caring Mother,**

**And Beloved wife**

**We Are Always Safe And Free**

**Because You're Watching Over Us**

A/N: Okay, one last chapter left to go, so bear with me….I'm starting it as soon as this is up, so the story will be done within the hour, and there will be an ending!


	24. Every Story Has An End

**Chapter 23**

**Every Road Has An End**

**Small tissue warning…this chapter may leave you in tears…I don't know for sure**

Disclaimer: Obviously…I don't know why I bother….

A/N: Alright guys, so it's been a long road (of like what? 3? 4 week? lol) Anyway, I loved writing this story, and it won't be too long before I have the sequel up…maybe today or tomorrow, I already can't wait to start working on it…Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter…I have a great ending for it…

_Tommy laid down on his king sized bed, and thought about the day that had just gone by. "Couldn't picture a better day…"_

_He smiled and rolled over. Not even bothering to get undressed, he kicked off his shoes, and curled up, wrapping part of the blanket around him before drifting to sleep…_

_**Tom's Dream**_

…………………__

_**Jude looked up from the counter with her hands clasped together.**_

"_**Today was a great day…thanks for sharing it with me…."**_

"**_No problem, girl…You know I love you more than anything else….except the twins of course." As if on cue, Jen flounced into the kitchen, her black, curly hair bouncing from its pony-tail._**

"_**Mom, can I have $50 to go to the mall?"**_

"_**What happened to the 20 I gave you last week!" Tommy snapped.**_

"**_I got a manicure…" Tommy laughed._**

"_**You've been letting Sadie spend too much time with her."**_

"_**Hey, Sadie and I are actually getting along this week, so lay off."**_

_**Tommy laughed. "Yeah, for how long? A few hours?"**_

"_**Shut up, Quincy…" **_

"**_Why are they fighting?" Blond-haired, blue-eyed Tom walked in the kitchen, stuffing his wallet into his pocket, and walking over to the fridge._**

"_**Uh, excuse me, but dinner is in an hour…can't you wait?"**_

"_**I'm taking Jen to Tyler's and then going over to Zaysha's…I have to have a little fuel…I'm taking Z to dinner…"**_

"_**What is it with this family and only calling each other by the first letter of their names?"**_

_**  
Kat and Kwest walked into the kitchen.**_

"_**I guess it's just a Quincy thing…" Jude smiled, and hugged her best friend.**_

"_**And where is Zach?" Referring to Kat and Kwest's 14 year old son.**_

"_**Off with another girl tonight…maybe this one'll last more than a week…" They both laughed.**_

"_**Okay, it's official, our parents have issues…and we still don't know why they were fighting when we came in here." Jude turned to her kids.**_

"_**We weren't fighting, it was just a minor disagreement…"**_

"_**Yeah, your mom's just jealous because 'I Do It For You' knocked 'Chemicals React' out of the number one spot today."**_

"_**I AM NOT!" She slapped the side of Tommy's arm. "HEY! You're gonna pay for that later!"**_

"_**Eww! Mom! Dad! Spare us the details!"**_

"_**Just for that, I'll make you pay for it too…."**_

_**Tommy came around the counter and kissed Jude.**_

"_**Okay, getting a little warm in here, Quincy's…" Everyone laughed.**_

"_**Well…I guess you two should go, or you'll both be late for your dates…"**_

"_**Yeah, we're leaving too….we have to drop them off…"**_

**_Okay…." _**

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**You know…I do love you…more than anything else I could ever care about…"**_

"_**I know…"**_

"_**But you know I have to leave…"**_

_**Tommy nodded as tears welled in his eyes.**_

"_**Please don't cry…you cried last time…."**_

"_**I cry every time, girl…It never gets easier losing you…"**_

"_**I know…and I don't want to leave, but I have to…"**_

"_**Okay…" He nodded, giving a small smile.**_

"_**I'll see you later…" He nodded, as she walked to the door.**_

"_**Hey, Jude…"**_

_**She turned around. "What?"**_

"_**I love you…"**_

"_**I love you too….more than you'll ever understand, Quincy…"**_

_**  
And with that, she walked out the door….**_

_**End Of Dream……….**_

_Tommy woke up in a bit of a cold sweat, and sat up. He looked around the room until he spotted his guitar. He walked over, strumming a few notes, and then began to sing, before grabbing his notebook, and writing it all down. Jen walked in the room as he finished._

"_Can I hear it?"_

"_What?"_

"_The song…can I hear it?"_

"_Sure…"_

_Not long after, TJ walked in the room, and sat down on the bed, as Tommy began to play._

_It'd been a while…at the moment, he didn't know if he wanted to do music again, but this felt right…_

"_I still get up an' make enough coffee for two.  
An' every day, when I pray, I still thank God for you.  
Even though my friends all tell me that you're long gone,  
I'm gonna keep hangin' on to you._

When my heart ain't hurtin',  
When I've got you off my mind.  
When I know that I can make it,  
Through one day without tryin'.  
When I convince myself that I am really all alone:  
Baby, that's when I'll believe that you're gone.

Here I am makin' plans for forever:  
Me and you, what to do: we've done everything together.   
My imagination's workin' overtime:  
The pain has made me blind to the truth.

When my heart ain't hurtin',  
When I've got you off my mind.  
When I know that I can make it,  
Through one day without tryin'.  
When I convince myself that I am really all alone:  
Baby, that's when I'll believe that you're gone.

On my own terms, On my own terms.  
In my own time,  
Soon enough, I'll admit,  
You're no longer mine.

When my heart ain't hurtin',  
When I've got you off my mind.  
When I know that I can make it,  
Through one day without cryin'.  
When I convince myself that I am really all alone:  
Baby, that's when I'll believe that you're gone.  
Baby, that's when I'll believe that you're gone:  
You're gone."

_The twins looked at him, tears in both their eyes…_

"_15 years, right dad?"_

"_Yeah…" That feeling he hadn't felt in 15 years was back…, he was getting choked up._

"_Yeah, Jen…15 years…"_

"_Can we stay in here tonight?"_

_Tommy nodded._

_A few hours later, as the other two lay sleeping, he rolled over and looked at the picture of her holding her first album, and him kissing her head._

"_I love you girl….and I miss you…and I promise…I'll see you one day soon…"_

_The wind blew through the open window._

"_I love you too, Quincy…"_

……………………………


End file.
